Frozen: Lost in Translation
by Snowstorm Thirteen
Summary: What happens when you write a fic based on a rough Google Translation of dialogue from a Disney film? Hilarity ensues.
1. Cursed with Birth Control

A/N: This is what happens when you pump a film's dialogue through several layers of Google Translate, then write a fic based on the results. Inspired by Malinda Kathleen Reese's wonderful Google Translate Sings series on YouTube. This first chapter contains a few lines from her "Do You Want to Build a Snowman?" video. Every line spoken is the raw translation result, save for removing a little irrelevant punctuation a few places. All characterisations, situations, depictions and descriptions are based on Google's wonderful attempt at translating the spoken words. Hilarity ensues.

* * *

It was a dark night in Arendelle. A few stray shafts of moonlight were the only thing illuminating the bedroom of the two princesses. Elsa was sleeping soundly, smiling in her dreams. That was until Anna peered over the side of her bed.

"Elsa, psst. Elsa! Psst!" Unhappy with Elsa's lack of response, Anna climbed up onto her bed and begun shaking her shoulders. "Wake up, wake up, wake up!"

Elsa woke a little and simply shot her a confused look in her tiredness. "Anna is sleeping," she murmured.

Anna huffed, "I am not. The sky is there," she gestured dramatically towards the window, "I'm awake, we have to play!" She flopped herself on Elsa, like the drama queen she was. But Elsa didn't quite understand the concept.

"Play… is…?" She gave Anna another puzzled look. Anna sighed at her sister's lack of understanding, well, anything. It seemed as if poor, young Elsa was in a permanent state of confusion. She changed the topic to something Elsa did know.

"Did you build a snowman?" Elsa's only response was a wide, cheeky grin.

Excited to see Elsa's creation, Anna pulled her along the quiet halls of the castle as she squealed in her excitement. "Come, come, come, come!" she cried, while Elsa tried to shush her. When Anna saw the snowman in the ballroom, she couldn't contain herself any longer. "It's magical, it's magical!" She only got happier when Elsa created a smooth surface of ice for them to skate over. Sliding clumsily toward the snowman, Anna giggled in delight. "This is awesome!"

Elsa skated smoothly over to the snowman, gesturing towards it proudly. "Check it out!" She then slid excitedly behind the snowman, putting on a goofy voice. "Hi, I am Olaf, and I love a warm hug!"

Anna wondered why the snowman only loved a singular hug, but pondered for just a moment before stumbling over to the snowy figure and giving it a tight cuddle. "I love you, Olaf."

The princesses played together for hours in their isolated Winter wonderland, sliding down mounds of magical snow, making snow angels and had a snowball fight. After a few games, Elsa created a pile of snow which Anna climbed on. She ran up it and jumped, shouting "Catch me!" to her sister.

Elsa created another snow mound, which Anna landed on safely. "Gotcha!" she spoke triumphantly.

Anna kept running and jumping, chanting "Once again! Once again!" as Elsa created a series of mounds and pillars for her to land on, each one taller than the last. Anna began going too fast though, and Elsa couldn't keep up with her pace.

Elsa started worrying that she wouldn't be fast enough to catch her sister. She spoke oddly politely for someone so frantic. "Please wait! Slower!" she called, however Anna wasn't paying attention. She leapt off a tall mound, right as Elsa slipped on her own ice. "Anna!" she cried in horror. Trying to make another soft, snowy pillow for Anna to land on, she misaimed and accidentally struck her in the head.

Elsa got up hurriedly and dashed over to Anna, who had landed on some soft snow. Elsa looked at her cautiously, watching a strand of her hair turn white. Frightened, Elsa called for her parents. "Mama! Father!" She then scooped little Anna up in her arms. In her terror, she couldn't control her powers. Thick, jagged ice made its way along the floor and up the walls of the ballroom. It even knocked over Olaf. Elsa then tried to calm the unconscious ball in her arms. "It's OK Anna, I have…" but her attempt at being soothing failed, since she couldn't work out what she had.

At that moment, the king and queen burst through the doors of the ballroom, ice cracking as they did so. "Elsa, what have you done?" the king boomed. He threw a frustrated glance to the queen as he motioned towards Elsa. "It is the source!"

The queen ignored her husband's annoyance as she dashed over to take Anna from the grip of her other daughter. Elsa spoke hurriedly through her sobs, "It was an accident!" She then threw a concerned glance to her sister. "It's a shame, Anna," she uttered, sorrow deep in her voice.

Touching a hand to Anna's forehead, the queen became concerned. "Here is the cold" she noted, pointing to a specific part of Anna's head.

The king's tone turned dark, fear written in his features. "I know… where it should go."

The king rifled frantically though dusty old tomes, quickly finding the one he needed. He pulled out a map, showing a place of ancient and mysterious magic. Quickly, the stable hands gave them two horses. The queen kept Anna tight in her grasp, while Elsa rode with her father, a trail of ice following them all the way to the mysterious valley.

The family didn't notice the small, blond orphan they passed in their rush. He was with his pet reindeer, struggling to keep a small block of ice on his little sled. He watched the trail of ice left behind after the horses stormed by. "EIA?" he expressed, shocked and amazed.

He got on his little reindeer's back, riding along at a quickened pace. "Hover, Sven!" he instructed. In that moment, Sven tucked his legs under his body while staying mid-air. He was able to hover faster than he could run, so he flew after the mysterious figures that had left ice in their wake.

The two youngsters hid behind a rock where they could watch what was going on without being seen. "Please help, my daughter!" the strange man pleaded with rocks. He must have been mad. In that moment, the rocks all around the valley rolled towards the new arrivals who stood in the centre. They unravelled, revealing themselves to be trolls.

"Idiots?" the boy wondered aloud. Indeed, these weren't trolls, just the local idiots who hid themselves in carpets of moss. The rock they were hiding behind unrolled, revealing itself to be another idiot.

"Shush!" the idiot said, straining her ears and craning forward. "I'm trying to listen to!" she exclaimed, pointing at the situation before them. Sven licked the side of her face, causing her to look at them both. "Cuties," the idiot cooed. "I'm going to." This left the young boy worried about the idiot's intentions, because she never finished her sentence.

The grand idiot approached the royal family, taking Elsa's little hand in his own. He addressed her with mysterious initials. "H.E.," he acknowledged, nodding his head at her. He then addressed the king. "Cursed with birth control?" he inquired, referring to the young princess before him.

The king nodded affirmatively. "Eni, and it's to get stronger." The grand idiot nodded again, then looked to the other princess, still in her mother's arms.

He reached out to the child. "Give it to me," he said to the queen. She thought his advances were a little inappropriate considering the situation, before she realised he was referring to her daughter. She lowered the bundle in her arms so he could inspect Anna. He placed his hand on her restful head for a moment before coming to a conclusion. "You are lucky that it is not so easy to change the manager. The manager can not be sure."

The king had no idea what the idiot was going on about, but in that moment, he was the only one he could trust with the fate of his daughters. "Just do the right thing" he told the idiot, wondering what this strange man had in store for them.

The idiot cast a string of magic from Anna's head to the space before him. He was looking through Anna's memories of her magical time with Elsa. He explained his intentions to the best of his ability. "I recommend getting rid of all magic, the magic of memories sure... But do not worry, I'll let them have fun." Indeed, before their very eyes, the idiot drained the magic from Anna's memories. But true to his word, he did let them have fun.

When he was done, he put the memories back in Anna's head and smiled wide. "It's great!" he shouted, his change in mood unfitting to the situation.

Elsa was, as per usual, confused by the situation at hand. She somehow hadn't realised that the idiot had been altering Anna's memories and not her own. Perplexed, she asked "But I know I have power?"

The king proudly slapped his daughter's shoulder in an uncharacteristic display of affection. "It's the best," he beamed at her.

The grand idiot drew Elsa's attention to his magic, which he was swirling around in front of them. "See, Elsa, this power will increase. Natural Beauty is also a big risk. You need to learn to manage. Fear is the enemy." It seemed what he was displaying was a grim depiction of Elsa's future. She possessed a great natural beauty, which people would attack her for. She gasped at the horror before her, not understanding why people would want to attack her for being pretty.

The king held Elsa's shoulder defensively. "We do not defend. They can learn to work with it, I bet.

Until then, we'll lock the door. We need to limit contact with people and keep all the hidden powers ... and Anna." And so it was. From that day on, the people had to learn how to work with Elsa's extreme beauty, while she had to learn to manage her looks and her powers. All while keeping it a secret and hiding Anna.

As time went on, the sisters grew apart. They were no longer allowed to spend time together. This didn't stop Anna, however, who was always determined to get Elsa out of her room. She would often stand outside Elsa's door and talk, sometimes even sing to her through the thick wood.

On one such day, she knocked with her usual 'rat-tat tat-tat tat' rhythm. "Elsa? Did you build a snowman?" Elsa didn't reply, and after a moment, Anna continued her merry tune. "Come, come play." Hopeful, she sung on. "I can see you later, outside the door." Seeing that her attempts were failing, she tried to amuse Elsa, despite the door between them. "This is the way you move!" she sung, imitating Elsa's walk in a silly fashion.

Trying again, Anna tried thinking of other ways to get a response. She became philosophical. "See, what is the key to friendship? Now we do not. So I would say-" she puffed out her chest in confidence. "You would like to build a snowman." She then frowned and whispered into the keyhole "It should not be a snowman."

Anna finally got a reply from Elsa, but it wasn't the one she was looking for. "Go, Anna!" was Elsa's command.

Anna hung her head, saddened by the rejection. "Bye bye," she hummed dejectedly.

Later, the king went into Elsa's room, trying to offer her strategies to keep her powers under wraps. He slid a glove on her hand as he tried to reassure her. "Okay, right here." He clasps her gloved hand in both of his. "See?" he spoke lovingly while attempting to give her advice. "Hide."

She gave him a dumbfounded look. "It is not." But, after her moment passed, she understood. They spoke part of their new mantra together. "Do not display it." The king smiled at his daughter, and she tentatively smiled back.

As the years passed, Anna needed to find ways to entertain herself in her newfound loneliness. She took to reading, and sometimes mentioned her stories to Elsa through the door. One day, she read a particularly exciting tale about Bigfoot, and instantly rushed to Elsa's door with an amazing idea. She knocked the door in her characteristic little way, just like always, before proudly expressing her idea.

"Would you like to build a Yeti?" she asked. As usual, Elsa didn't reply, so she continued to sing to herself as she wandered around the castle. "Cycling the hall we-" she was cut off as she crashed her bike into a suit of armour. A thought then occurred to her, "I think someone is late!" Her eyes widened at what she had just done. "I have spoken!" she remarked, as if it were a great feat.

Moving into the painting room, she walked up to one of the walls and rubbed it. "Walls," she noted. She then looked up to a painting of Joan of Arc. "In the network, John!" she enthused, giving the painting a wink. Joan's only response was what seemed to be a disapproving stare at the child who had just called her John.

Anna then moved to other parts of the castle, eventually lying on the floor under a grandfather clock. She begun musing over mundane thoughts. "Only some, or all of these obstacles are for him. It is also part of audit hours." Bored, she followed the clock's pendulum with her eyes, mimicking its sound by clicking her tongue in time.

Elsa was backed into a corner of her bedroom, parents looking at the ice she had created on the wall in horror. "The intervention makes it worse," the king reasoned. But Elsa was not one for reason.

She begun to rebuttal "And I'm not-" yet was cut off by her father reaching out for her. "Do not touch me!" she yelled as she shrank away from him. "I do not want to hurt you." Her parents looked at her, loving eyes full of concern for their daughter. She was daft, she always had been, but now she wouldn't even let her own flesh and blood give her a reassuring pat. It was a tragedy.

A few years later, the king and queen were going on a trip to another country. They'd mentioned something about a cousin and a wedding, but weren't too clear on the details. Anna raced past Elsa's door, pausing for only a moment before shaking her head and continuing to dash to her parents as they were getting ready to depart. She hugged them while smiling warmly. "I'll see you in your hour of need," she assured them.

As they were leaving with their supplies for their trip, the king and queen encountered Elsa who curtsied timidly. She noticed their cases, realisation welling up in her eyes. "Are you going?" she asked, dazed and shy.

The king had told her they'd be leaving a few times now, but it seemed like it had taken until now for her to finally comprehend that meant they would be gone for a while. The king, having tired of explaining everything to her several times, was simple and gruff. "Yes, Elsa." He couldn't believe she was the one who'd be taking the crown in the future.

Unfortunately, that time would come much sooner than the king had anticipated. He and his wife were lost in a tragic storm which struck their ship on its journey. When word reached Arendelle that the king and queen had passed, they held a service in their memory. Anna attended the ceremony alone. Still dressed in her funeral clothes, she approached Elsa's door for the first time in years. Not knowing how to knock, she simply tapped it three times.

"Elsa?" she called through the door, her voice thick with emotion. "I know there are people who are looking. Some say it is 'thinking,' and know you try." She leaned into the door while singing in her melancholy. "At this point, I'm right. Yeah, you got me, oh…" Anna slid down the door, before pulling a bag filled with McDonald's burgers and fries from her cloak. She mused over a burger which she serenaded. "I'm lovin' it, you and I." She slid a box of fries under the door for Elsa. "Yes we do…" She hesitated before stating her request. "Would you like to build a snowman corporation?"

On the other side of the door, Elsa had frozen her entire bedroom. Snowflakes hung motionless in the air. She leaned her back against the door, sadly twirling a fry in her fingers as she considered her sister's proposal. She would have loved to build a snowman corporation with Anna, if only she had the mental capacity to maintain such an operation. That, and if she didn't need to keep hiding her immense beauty and weird icy snow powers. Alas, things couldn't change, and the Arendelle Snowman Corporation could never exist. She took the rest of her fries and clutched onto them as she buried her face in her knees. She could never leave her bedroom, she could never take on any endeavours with Anna, and she would never have a snowman corporation.


	2. Eight Kilometers of Salad

A/N: Same disclaimers as last chapter, since this one's written the exact same way. Thanks very much to those of you who have faved, followed and reviewed this fic! I wasn't expecting any sort of response from this, so it really means a lot. Thanks from the bottom of my heart, you guys. I'm sorry this chapter's taken so long to upload, and hopefully you'll get to enjoy more frequent chapters from here on out. Also, it turns out that Google Translate is a shameless Elsanna shipper, which means this got very gay, very quickly. So I guess this is going to be an Elsanna fic from here on out. Enjoy!

* * *

Three years passed by, and now the kingdom of Arendelle was bustling with excitement and activity. Today was the day of Elsa's coronation, and the castle doors would be opened for the first time in over a decade. A young boy in the town was talking to his mother. Fretting over clothes, he asked her "What should I wear?"

In her excitement, she didn't answer his question. "Everything grows on the day of the coronation," she enthused brightly.

The boy looked around, suspicious. "Even surveillance," he sighed. Indeed, everything had been growing that day, including mysterious cameras that had sprouted up around the place, quietly and ominously watching everyone going about their activities.

Nearby, a gruff ice harvester named Kristoff was fooling around with his reindeer. He gave the reindeer an inquisitive look, asking him a question. "Sven, are you?" Kristoff imitated a deep, goofy voice, speaking on Sven's behalf. "To bite with their teeth in me!" was Sven's given 'reply'. Kristoff pondered on this for a moment. "What is magic?" Kristoff spoke for Sven again, "Read more!" At that moment, Sven picked up a book with his mouth, tossing it to Kristoff. "Hey, hey, hey!" he shouted, as he struggled to not drop the book. When he had a firm grip on it, he realised Sven had given him a book about magic. "Thank you," he said warmly.

A couple bustled past them, excited just a little more than everyone else in the area. The man was so happy that he was a little unsure the situation was really happening. "Finally, she will open the door, but I do not believe," was what he had to say.

His wife grabbed his arm, running and pulling him along in her unrestrained joy. "And all the time! Faster, Percy!" she exclaimed as they made their way to the castle.

The two passed an old duke, who was accompanied by two guards. He rubbed his hands together menacingly as he muttered his plan to them. "Oh, she hid partners search. Open the doors, and we'll use the secret ingredient in the ventilation. I think ...?" A villainous plan it was, but he couldn't remember if he'd gotten the details of it right.

Two dignitaries passed the odd trio, talking loudly to each other. The Irishman was in a philosophical mindset. "Oh no, I look into the eyes of the rule of the queen," he spoke as he pondered on what the future would bring for the new queen's reign. He then turned to his Spanish friend, warm love in his eyes. "I know you're beautiful."

The Spaniard reciprocated his warm gaze as he returned the compliment. "You're beautiful, I know." Love-struck, they took one another's hands and continued to walk to the castle, hands linked lovingly.

Princess Anna, now eighteen years old, was sleeping soundly in her bed. A strand of her messy hair had fallen into her mouth, and she was drooling in her slumber, muttering away to herself as she rested. Kai, the royal butler, disturbed her sleep when he called her name. "Princess Anna?"

Anna sat up tiredly, finishing a sentence of sleep-speak to herself. "…As we remember joy." She then realised Kai had addressed her. "Yeah?"

He continued speaking to her through the door. "Of course, the pain of being awake, is that you, a woman who-" he was cut off by Anna who dismissed his words.

"But they are not. It is now," she told him with a tired wave of her hand. She started to drift back off, head resting on her hand as she begun to sleep sitting up. Catching herself, she realised she should probably know why Kai had woken her. "What is it?"

Growing a little frustrated with Anna, he slipped into speaking Finnish as he continued. "Even rouva. Valmisteluaikaa."

Yawning and batting her eyelids softly, Anna ignored the language shift and continued to converse in English. "Prepared for what?" she inquired.

Kai grew a little stiff before he spoke next. There had been a strange arrangement between the princesses a while ago, a ceremony organised by Elsa. He no longer knew how to refer to the relationship between them. What were they now? Sisters or wives? He still hadn't worked it out, so he settled for both. "Your sister-wife's coronation."

Anna mumbled the phrase to herself, still dazed by sleep. "My wife's… crowning," she mused. As soon as the words left her lips, her eyes met the gown she'd had prepared on a mannequin across her room. She was suddenly fully awake and aware, bustling with immense cheer. "And today, the crowning! Ha, ha!" Despite their odd marriage arrangement, Anna had barely caught a glimpse of Elsa since their awkward betrothal. Still being hidden from the world, she hadn't really gotten to see anyone except for the castle staff. This meant that today was also the first time in many years she'd get to meet new people. It was a big day, so she had to look her best for the occasion.

After getting dressed, Anna dashed out of her bedroom and into the hall, grabbing a maid's hand and twirling her around as she passed. "And the day of the coronation!" she buzzed, leaving the maid to precariously balance the plate she was carrying. Anna continued dashing through the castle, amazed at everything happening around her.

Wrapped up in her wonder, Anna begun to sing. "The window is open, and the doors!" She marvelled at the staff who were opening everything up, but was a little confused by their actions. "I do not know what they are doing anymore," she sung as she dashed over to a newly opened window. They had been closed for so long that she had forgotten what the landscape surrounding the castle looked like. She continued her song in awe. "Who knew that we lived in eight kilometers of salad?" She glared out in awe of the salad fields that made up eight square kilomoters of Arendelle's landscape. It was a beautiful sight unmatched by any other kingdom.

Anna lept away from the window to continue her merry journey around the castle as she sung in joy. "For years I walked around the empty halls," she then slid through the ballroom, questioning its existence as she wondered aloud, "Why is there a ballroom?" She slid down the bannisters of a spiral staircase as she kept beeming, "Finally, open the door!" She then took a turn for the philosophical, as she had a tendency to do. "It really is the right people who live, it is quite surprising." Suddenly a little apprehensive of the activities around her, she became uneasy about the disruptions to the status quo as she stared out a window. "Wow, am I ready for this to change?"

Growing excited again, the princess climbed out the window, swinging on a wooden platform and pulling herself up by its rope. "For the first time in several years, the music comes easily. For the first time, I'm going to dance the night away." She made her way to the castle gardens, twirling around and motioning excitedly with her hands. "I do not know if I'm upset or gaseous, but I'm somewhere in the region." She encountered some geese, picking up some of the goslings as she sung to them. "For the first time in several years, I do not want to be one of them," she said, glancing at a few of the castle's residents. She then turned back to the baby geese, joy written all over her face. "I can not wait until I meet all!" An idea then struck her. "What if…?"

She made her way back inside the castle, playing with one of the large drapes that furnished the walls. "Today happened to me and I'll dress up, winningly draped on the wall." As she was fooling with the drape, she thought she looked oh-so sophisticated. She pulled over a maid, since this moment needed to be remembered. "Take a photo of my complexity!" The maid pulled out her phone, snapping a photo to save for Anna. As the maid left, Anna continued fantasizing about the night ahead. "Ooh! I stop suddenly for a beautiful sibling, tall and blonde." Talking to a statue that took her imagination's place as her sister-wife, she proceeded to serenade it. "I want things and a little chocolate in my face." After eating a handful of chocolate treats, she went back to interacting with the statue, even twirling it around in a lone dance. "But we laugh and talk all night, which is totally weird; nothing like the life I have led so far!" She slipped, sending the bronze bust flying across the room, where it promptly landed atop a multi-layered cake.

Anna dashed into the portrait room, excited to inform the paintings of her plans for the evening. "For the first time, it's magical, it's fun." Her mind then turned to the substances some party guests would be sure to bring, excited to give them a try. "For the first time, I would have taken something strange." She was sure to make her way around to each and every painting, conversing to all of them in turn. "And I know this is crazy: Thinking, dreaming, novel. But for the first time, at least I'll have the opportunity to."

Meanwhile, Elsa was in the higher levels of the castle, tentatively watching the bustling town from a closed window. Looking out on the world, she started singing her own melancholy melody, stuttering a little as she began. "Do not let them- let them see." Cursing herself internally, she pulled away from the window to face a portrait of her father during his coronation. "Be a good girl, always." She peeled off her gloves while still facing the portrait, concerned that her secret may be easily revealed. "Hiding seems to show," she sung dimly as she picked up a candlestick and ornament, imitating her father's pose in the painting. "Make a wrong move and everything will go wrong." She glanced between the objects that were slowly freezing over in her hands for a moment, pondering her lack of wordsmanship before hurriedly setting them back on the desk.

Slipping her gloves back on, Elsa prepared herself for the events ahead. "But it's just today", she assured herself. Below, Anna was still singing a similar tune, mirroring Elsa's words in a merrier tone. "It's just today!" Elsa braced herself, trying to keep it together. "There is the pain of waiting." Anna mirrored her words again, leaping from the steps outside the castle as she did so. "There is the pain of waiting!" Bracing herself, Elsa threw open a door, instructing the castle servants. "Tell the guards to open… the door." Excited to see them beginning to open, Anna exclaimed "The door!" For indeed, the guards were opening the large doors separating the castle from the rest of the kingdom.

Elsa timidly walked through her row of royal maids, growing more melancholy at the thought of what may happen throughout the day, continuing to sing her mantra to herself. "Do not let them see," she sang as she tried to appear confident by holding her head high. Bracing herself and opening the glass door to one of the castles balconies and carefully stepping out onto it, she continued. "Let the good girl always hide." Slamming her eyes shut in anxiety, she went on, once again stuttering through the lines she'd been repeating for most of her life. "Hide, do not- do not let them know."

Meanwhile, Anna had been exploring the town below, expressing her own thoughts on the day ahead in her more upbeat melody. "Of the first time in several years, I am what I am dreaming," she chirped as she burst from behind the castle doors and ducked under a cake which was sent to replace the one she'd destroyed only a few moments beforehand. She dashed onto the short stone wall enclosing the bridge to the castle and swayed from a lamp post, merrily harmonizing "The opportunity to change her lonely world, the probability of finding true love," as she swung around the post with a sparkle in her eyes.

Leaping down from her perch and continuing her journey of the world outside the castle walls, Anna kept enthusing. "I know it all ends tomorrow, therefore, it should be now!" As she twirled around the square and made her way to the docks, she grew increasingly excited. "For the first time in several years, for the first time… Nothing is coming!" However, she couldn't have been more wrong, for something was coming. Getting wrapped up in her tune and her thoughts, Anna closed her eyes as she dashed forward, resulting in a sudden collision with a horse.

As Anna tripped backwards from the impact, she got her foot stuck in a bucket and fell into a small boat. It teetered over the edge of the jetty, threatening to tip into the waters of the fruity salad fjord. Thankfully, before it could, the horse put its foot down and kept the boat balanced. Anna wiped a frond of kelp from her eyes, annoyed yet not unfriendly to the new arrival. "Hi!" she greeted the stranger on the horse.

The first clear look Anna had of the man was a handsome figure with auburn hair and fierce sideburns, as well as a look of concern plastered on his gorgeous face. "I'm so sorry. And you hurt?" he inquired, worried for the clumsy girl he'd almost sent flying into the harbour. A little stunned by his gracious appearance, Anna had a hard time replying to him. "Oh. Ya-1, no. I am not," she managed to stammer. Dismounting, he was still a little worried for her welfare. "Are you sure?" he asked in earnest.

Anna tried finding an explanation for the awkward situation they'd found themselves in. "So, it's just where he was going," she rambled while gesturing at the horse, "it's not a fight. I'm fine." As he approached, she wanted to make sure he knew she was fine. "I am, actually," she spoke tenderly, sending him a warm grin. "Thank you to god," the man breathed, offering her a helping hand. She gladly took it, gazing dreamily into his eyes. In that moment, he realised he hadn't introduced himself. Once she was standing, he took a bow and gave a proper introduction. "Am Southern Ireland." Curtseying in response, Anna also introduced herself. "Princess Anna Research Elle."

Southern had heard of the marriage between the royal sisters, and didn't seem entirely sure that 'princess' was the correct term for her. "And… prince?" he questioned, sending her a baffled glance. Despite his confusion, he still gave a deep bow, which his horse copied. This motion sent the boat forward again, knocking the pair over with Southern poised awkwardly over Anna. "Hello, again," she managed to say, realising their sudden proximity. Realising his error, the horse firmly pushed his hoof down, springing the boat up which caused Anna to be flung right on top of Southern Ireland. "Grand," he uttered, clearly a little uncomfortable with the awkwardness of what was happening.

Anna sent Southern an apologetic glance. "It is difficult to have," she murmured, managing to pull herself from him. Her thoughts went elsewhere for a moment as she continued to think aloud. "Shame it is not their daughter's panties – shame," she pondered. Realising she was still in polite company, she swiftly changed the subject. "You are beautiful," she offered, hoping compliments would distract from her panty comment. "You know that?"

"I would like to offer my presence, my horse, and the prince… all the time," Southern spoke as he helped her up, still unsure of Anna's position in marriage. Realising this man was suggesting some friendly time between the pair of them and his horse, Anna quickly shook her head. "No, no, not all right! I have a queen girl!" she exclaimed, hoping the affirmation of her relationship would make him refrain from suggesting such things in the future. "I say, if my sister knew, it would be – yeash! Because, you know…" she took a moment to motion toward herself, "This is hers." She walked around Southern and took a moment to scratch his horse under the chin, taking a moment to talk to it. "You're bad fortune, it seems." The horse simply smiled and whinnied in response.

Southern watched Anna, having nothing to say as he gazed at her. They spent a moment simply soaking up one another, looking into each others' eyes dreamily. The moment was broken when bells begun ringing from the castle church. She started to panic as she realised she was going to be late for the ceremony. "Clock… crown! I- I promise you will get better." She hurried, as she quickly backed away in her realisation. "I have to-" but she ran right into a pole in the street, and had to right her direction before continuing to splutter out her farewell. "I'm getting better," she explained, throwing Southern a shy look and brief wave. "Fun!"

Southern waved her off, noticing just a little too late that his horse was copying the motion. Without the horse's weight holding it back, the boat he was still standing in toppled right off the jetty, sending him straight into the salad juice fjord. Lifting the boat covering his view, he quickly spat out the juice before gazing softly after Anna as she left. She was going to be special in his life. He was sure of that.


	3. I Thought the Same Thing!

A/N: Have no fear, chapter three is here! Same disclaimers as usual. One line here is taken from Malinda Kathleen Reese's rendition of Love Is an Open Door. I was going to make this one entirely original content, but couldn't pass that one up. Also, I've decided to include a mini-FAQ here because I've received these a bit both on here and on Tumblr. So, why not?

Q: Are these the real translations? A: Yes, absolutely. I only change minor punctuation and grammar, such as capitalising the first letters of words at the start of a phrase, or removing irrelevant commas. I do this so the dialog is at least readable, though that doesn't mean it's going to make sense! Everything else is raw and organic.

Q: Are you going to do the whole film? A: Yes, yes, yes! That's been the plan from the start, and I sure don't plan on abandoning this. So rest assured that you'll be getting your Google Translate fix for many chapters to come. Also, I swear Google Translate is out to make everyone gay, so with all that said, let the homosexuality commence! (And thanks to all you lovely people who follow, fave and review - it really makes me happy that you guys are enjoying this! Just reading the reviews over and over can lift a bad day. You guys are seriously awesome. Sorry for the long A/N.)

* * *

Finally, the time of the coronation had arrived. The church choir were singing a beautiful melody to celebrate the occasion. Elsa stood before the bishop, flowing magenta cape trailing behind her. Anna stood by her right side, eyes drifting to find Southern in the audience with a sleeping man at his side. Southern flashed Anna a winning smile, waving to her brightly. Anna beamed, giving a small wave of her own in response.

The bishop took the crown from the altar, gently placing it on Elsa's head as she leaned forward. She pulled back, crown now resting in her elegantly styled hair. She opened her eyes and shot a glance at the royal orb and sceptre, gingerly reaching for them with gloved hands. Before she could reach them, the bishop interrupted by clearing his throat. He looked at her softly, knowing his request would have a toll on her. "Please," he whispered, stealing a glance at her hands. "Gloves."

Elsa gave him a look that could kill, before proceeding to shakily remove her gloves. She sat them on the cushion, eyes not leaving the orb and sceptre as she did so. Taking a breath to steel herself, she reached out for the royal objects, hands trembling. The bishop began reciting the ceremonial lines in Old Norse.

Elsa turned to face the crowd gathered to witness the moment, unsure eyes plastered to the back wall. She faltered, eyelids fluttering as she began to look to her hands. A layer of ice was quickly beginning to cover both objects in her grasp. Trembling as she held her breath, she turned her gaze back to the audience, shivering in anticipation. The bishop was to not only crown the queen, but give her a suitable title, as well. He had spent time choosing a title fitting to her as an individual, and as his recital came to an end, he announced it.

"Queen Elsa von Research," he spoke, the guests mirroring his words. As soon as the bishop was done with the ceremony, Elsa swiftly placed the objects back down, gloving her hands as quickly as possible. With any incident avoided, Elsa smiled to the crowd, shy yet proud. She looked around in awe of the celebration in her honour.

Later that evening, a band was playing a jolly tune as the guests danced happily in the royal ballroom. They changed their melody to a regal one, guests turning their attention to the front of the hall as the presence of their queen was announced. The very picture of poised, sophisticated grace, Elsa walked in as Kai made his announcement. "She's Queen Elsa von Research. She is looking for Princess Anna." His gaze turned to the other side of the ballroom, upholding his royal duty by seeking Anna.

Hearing the request for her presence, Anna quickly dashed in from the left side of the room. She took a brief moment to pause and wave to the crowd before Kai redirected her to stand closer by Elsa. "Here you are!" Anna breathed as she made it to Elsa's side. Finding it uncharacteristic that Elsa would request her company, she asked "Are you sure?" She'd never get her answer, however, because the crowd interrupted their conversation by cheering at their arrival.

Unsure how to act, Anna awkwardly took a step away from Elsa. Not knowing where to look, she simply averted her gaze as she brushed a lock of hair behind her ear. Elsa was watching her, a small smile tugging at her lips as she did so. Choosing to speak up, she wasn't quite sure what to say to her sister-wife. "This…." was all she managed to utter. Anna turned to face her, surprised at her attempt of communication. "Hello there…?" she spoke, questioningly. Elsa nodded in recognition, prompting Anna to continue in a rush of things she wasn't sure how to say. "Oh, eleven. Order. These are."

Elsa watched the display of cute bumbling with a warm smile. She continued smiling as she complimented, "See… beautiful." Anna was taken back by the unexpected compliment, not too sure if she deserved it because of how regal Elsa appeared for the occasion. "Thank you!" Anna beamed, stumbling on her words as she continued. "Therefore please consider, and see how you are beautifuller." Not knowing the words that would show her full appreciation for her sister-wife's appearance, Anna mumbled to herself under her breath. "No, this is not enough… but sufficient." Elsa smiled and stole a quick glance of her own ample bosom before replying with a smile and a hint of a laugh, "Thank you."

Looking out towards the crowd of dignitaries enjoying the festivities, Elsa felt the need to ask Anna about the ongoings. "Is this a celebration?" she inquired. Anna chose to ignore her sister in favour of making a comment on the weather. "There is more heat here than within the memories," she stated. "Is is surprising?" Elsa pondered in response. In that moment, a waft of air flowed by their noses, gracing them with a sweet scent. Sniffing in unison before looking at one another excitedly, they joyously expressed their wonder at the smell together. "…chocolate!" they said, before falling into a fit of giggles.

Anna bounced on the balls of her feet, having a lot to say but not knowing what to say first. Before she had a chance to speak, she was interrupted by Kai. "Light," he greeted politely. Elsa nodded her approval before he went on. Pointing to a short, mischievous looking old man, he said "Please, welcome Leader Weasel." "Weselton!" the old man insisted. "Duke Weselton," he introduced himself before gathering his composure to converse with the newly crowned queen. "There was one, which is close to the real estate business what seems to become the first Queen letter choir." When Elsa simply gave him a semi-confused look, he chose to entertain her with his antics instead. "One two three. Go!" he chortled as he did a silly dance for her amusement.

Of course, Duke Weselton wasn't quite anticipating the response Elsa gave him. "Oh," she said somewhat thoughtfully. "It's hip." The Duke wasn't used to his silly little dances being referred to as cool or trendy in any way, so he wasn't sure how to respond. "The…?" he settled for, choosing not to swear in royal company. Elsa gave him a polite smile and gestured toward Anna, proudly stating "This is my sister." The Duke looked at Elsa questioningly, so Anna decided to clarify, "I," she spoke simply. The Duke continued to eye the two suspiciously, before noticing Anna's wedding ring and coming to a conclusion. "You are involved…." he implied, a little uncertain of his own insinuation.

Anna reeled, uncertain of the status of her rocky marriage. "Oh, I do not know-" she rushed, but was interrupted by the Duke. "I want to know only if you want," he expressed kindly. Turning his attention to the table of appetisers and sweets, he bid the pair farewell. "Bye for now!" he said as he turned to leave. "We will see," Elsa spoke uncertainly. Anna decided to follow the old duke, seeking new company.

When Anna caught up with the duke, he was already engaged in a conversation with himself. "…and is tok-tok high school!" he laughed at his own words. "-CUGGLE!" he expressed, interrupting himself as he bit into a snack he didn't fancy. Instead of approaching him, Anna chose to make her way to a platter of chocolates. "OM. OM." she gobbled contently. The duke noticed her, greeting her warmly and politely. "Oh, light!" He then chose to discuss the activities of the day. "Speaking of, the doors are opened. And you know what? Hmm?" he lead, waiting for the moment to share his wisdom. "I do not…" Anna spoke cautiously. He shared his knowledge merrily. "A reed in the wind is a reed shaken! Right?" he expressed. Not getting a response, he continued to talk anyway. "Wait a minute. I have a car, it is not small." However, in the confines of the ballroom, he was unable to show his impressive automobile to her. So he went on.

"I am... face sustainable development..." the duke said cryptically, motioning to himself before saying more. "Or, when they are hard, they are with me for the cost!" Anna pondered over this. Was the duke a low-cost supplier of male prostitution? A duke such as himself, surely not… No longer comfortable with his broken and cryptic manner of talking, Anna made her way back to Elsa. Anna was greeted with a cheeky smile and some mock concern from Elsa. "Well, we are alive," she said, grin cheesy as ever. "In particular, the strange man," Anna rebutted. Indeed, it seemed the strange old Duke Weselton was the most alive of anyone present at the celebrations. "If you're okay?" Elsa asked kindly, though still with a hint of that mocking tone in her voice. "Never better," Anna replied. Smiling wider and growing in confidence, she continued. "As it is, all is well. I want it all the time."

Elsa smiled back at her for a moment before her expression darkened. "But… it can not," she sighed sullenly. "So what?" Anna replied, bemused. "Yup-" however she was cut off by Elsa. "I think for the Congo and I think, I can not!" she lashed. It was Anna's turn for her expression to go dark as she apologized for her future actions. "Forgive me, for I leave very soon." It was no lie. Before Elsa had a chance to respond, Anna had already left.

As Anna was walking away, sniffling with tears brimming her eyes, a man lent over, sending her tripping. Getting her foot stuck on her dress, she stumbled backwards. Just as it seemed she'd end up falling, a hand reached out and grabbed her hand, keeping her balanced. Her saviour was none other than Southern Ireland who looked to her with gleaming eyes and a warm smile. "I'm happy for you," he spoke with kindness. "Hand!" she breathed, expressing her surprise at the appendage that had saved her from an ungraceful fall at the party. Southern pulled her up, placing his wine on the platter of a passing server. Placing their hands around one another, they swiftly begun a graceful waltz.

As the night drew on, Princess Anna Research Elle and Southern Ireland spent the time getting better acquainted. When they grew tired of dancing, they took some time aside to chat. Enthusiastic, Anna told Southern of her many daily activities. "Often doing push-ups-" but as she flung her arm out to show off her strength, she accidentally punched Southern right in the face. "Oops!" she said, making sure she hadn't hurt him too bad. "Space," she said, annoyed that there wasn't much room in the packed area.

Wanting more space to themselves, the pair took a stroll outside. Shoving each other around playfully, Southern was surprised at just how strong Anna was. Those push-ups had done wonders for her. He noticed the white streak in her hair, curious of its origins. Pointing to it, he asked "What is it?" Shyly stroking the streak, she tried her best to explain its origin. "I was born, however trolls shielded I ever dreamed." Not understanding her words at all, he simply smiled and said "I love it," not wanting to make a fool of himself around such a smart young lady.

Later that evening, they sat on the railing of one of the castle's many balconies. Southern was trying out krumkake, unsure of how to eat it. Being the kind girl she was, Anna instructed him eagerly. "All, all!" she directed. "Yeah, you did it!" she congratulated. Then she continued a discussion they'd been having earlier. "Well, every morning. Do you have many brothers?"

Open mouthed at her question, Southern responded "Twelve!" shocked at how many siblings he had. "The one, Smith, said I did invisible things from 2-3 years before." "It's horrible," Anna sympathised. Southern scoffed, rolling his eyes in agreeance, "Yeah, these brothers…" "And sister," Anna added. "Elsa chose to close when we were very small. Now she is locked, as am I, and I do not know what it is." She glanced despondently off the side, miserable. Southern took her hands, looking to her warmly. "Do not give up hope," he supported.

Anna's expression brightened swiftly at his words, her thoughts moving to a lighter path. In her joy, she became jovial. "Well, can I just say something funny?" she asked. "I am insane!" Southern expressed. Caught in the moment, Anna took to her usual habit of singing to express her feelings. "In the course of my life were a few doors in the face, but suddenly I-" She was cut off by Southern adding his own lines to her tune. "I thought the same thing! As I've come unto the place of my whole life long I have met. It can be a verb, or the thermal part of the fondue."

Smiling at Southern's addition to her song, Anna continued. "But," and Southern joined her "But, I have found a location." "I have seen thy face." They then sang in unison, "There is nothing I saw, but…" they then launched into the chorus of their newfound melody. "Love is an empty church!" they sung brightly. "Love is an empty church! Love empties the church-" "With your phone." Anna sang. "With your phone!" Southern mirrored. "With your phone!" "With your phone!" they sang back and forth, before continuing to sing as one. "Love is an empty church." The two had been wandering throughout the castle as they sang their melody, and ran down one of the many halls. Sliding behind a door, they narrowly missed being pursued by one of the castle's many guards.

Laughing at one another, the duo went back outside and hopped up to sit on a roof, watching the sky. Southern mused over his mental condition for a moment "Namely, that is to be insane." Thinking for a moment that he had been referring to her, Anna gasped, "I beg your pardon?" But the moment was shortly forgotten as Southern continued, "We finish the other's respective…" "Sandwich!" Anna chimed. Looking confused at the prospect of finishing one another's sandwiches, Southern said "Why do I care?"

After leaving the roof, Anna and Southern continued to sing and dance around other various locations. "I never met anyone," Anna reflected on her life of being hidden in the castle before they returned to singing a duet. "Whoever believes that the curse has a curse, the mind will synchronize whatever opinion." Southern began as they returned to signing in turn. "You," I," "Was only," before they harmonized as one, "They!" Dancing around the top of a lighthouse, they went on. "Greetings to previous pain; you do not need to know what we are doing!"

Moving to the stables, they played a little game of hide and seek. "Love is an empty church!" They then found a waterfall on one of the many cliffs surrounding the kingdom as they kept singing about their newfound love. "Love is an empty church, the church is giving us life with your phone! With your phone, with your phone!" They then placed their hands together, looking at the full moon through the heart shape they had created. "Love empties the church…" Gazing into Anna's eyes warmly, Southern made a statement as she giggled. "I'll tell you something funny, and you will be my wife." Brightly, Anna gasped "The crazy thing is, I already know." Since Southern had already said a handful of funny things, the two were already engaged. Wrapped up in their excitement, the love-struck pair made their way back to the castle to tell Elsa the good news.


	4. Close the Door With Cream

A/N: And the adventure continues. The Let it Go chapter is officially here. For this chapter I used 100% original content, because what Google gave me this time was just way too priceless to change in any way, though I am tempted to do a short something for the wonderful "Give Up" at a later date... ahem. Because I want to keep this A/N short, I'll just say there's more "Finnish" in this one because Google keeps getting stuck in it. Is it really Finnish? I wouldn't know, but Google says it is, and that's the only thing I can trust. But if I trusted it, this fic wouldn't exist at all... oops. Anyway, I love you guys and all that, so I won't keep you from reading any longer. Go forth and be entertained.

* * *

The ballroom was crowded with visitors from all over the land who had come to celebrate Queen Elsa von Research on the day of her crowning. Among the bustle, Anna was dragging Southern behind her, as she made her way through, speaking random words in apology to those she interrupted. "Ten! They will come… Hut! Thank you." She then spotted the one she'd been looking for, excited to share the news of her betrothal, despite already being married. "Oh, there is Elsa!" Getting closer, she greeted her politely before introducing the man who'd been trailing her. "Queen. Sir Ireland, captain of a small segment in South Hans." He greeted her in the proper manner, warmly addressing her, "Light." She nodded politely in return.

Unable to contain their excitement, Anna and Southern started speaking erratically. "Thank you-" Anna began. "Good-" Southern continued. "-O-" Anna said before they gathered themselves and stated the reason for their jovial manner with one word "Marriage!" they enthused together. "Marriage?" Elsa inquired, confused. "I said it!" Anna bounced. Looking between the duo for a moment, Elsa somehow managed to put two and two together. Her gaze turning downward, she lamented, "I'm sorry that I'm disappointed."

Ignoring her sister-wife's melancholy, Anna continued babbling. "Of course, everyone and every job at all. We must think about the consequences. Sure, some days we have the right, toast and ice, and- Wait a minute. Here is where I live!" Baffled by Anna's outburst, Elsa simply stated "Here, you live." Eyes brightening, Southern pitched in "It is clear!" Realising Sir Ireland wanted to move into Arendelle's castle, Elsa grew uncomfortable. "Anna-" however she was unable to get her overjoyed partner's attention. Anna enthused "Oh, my brethren, for each of us, we can!" Confused once again, Elsa continued to interrupt. "Sorry, what is it? No, no, no, no, no…" Yet Anna went on. "Indeed space. I do not know, some are-" in that moment, Elsa finally managed to get her attention by speaking Finnish in her frustration.

"Wait a minute. Hidastakaa. Veljekset here." Anna paused, glancing at her. Finally getting noticed, Elsa expressed what she wanted. "There are some complaints, among those who are married," she huffed, expression sharp. Thrown off, Anna asked "When do you know that?" Growing uncomfortable, Elsa glanced from side to side as she made her request. "Can I talk to you each?" Giving the go-ahead, Anna affirmed "As you say, you can say." Looking at Anna with a mask of cold authority, Elsa stated "You do not get to meet a man to marry."

Hurt, Anna clutched Southern as she replied. "I can, if I am honest." Hurt, but keeping her straight face, Elsa inquired in earnest, "Do you know the speed of true love?" Ignoring her, Anna miffed "There are things you need to know of your neighbour." As she began to walk away from the conflict, Elsa sighed, "Blessings to ask him, but it must not be said. Well, I'm sorry." As she walked off, Southern tried pitching some helpful words, yet missed the mark entirely. "Ceaser, if you release-" "-but he can not." Elsa cut in. "I think you should go, for more than good." She then instructed her guards, "Close the door."

Anna was hurt by Elsa's actions. "Sorry, what?" she gasped. "Elsa, no. I can not wait," she cried as she took one of Elsa's gloves. Shocked, Elsa begged "Give me the ball!" Anna reached into a hidden pocket in her dress, finding a small bouncy-ball. "For Elsa," she said as she handed it over to her. "You are welcome. Unfortunately this-" she waved the glove before holding it tighter "-is not." Frustrated, Elsa yelped "Let me!" as she tried grabbing the glove. Anna refused to let it go, using it to keep her sister-wife's attention. "What," Anna accused. "Should I just, do you… forever?" Broken at the prospect that Anna would want to do anyone else, Elsa confirmed. "Like holiness!" Turning away with a sigh, Elsa made her way to the door so she could leave, all too aware that everyone in the room had their eyes on her.

In her desperation, Anna grew furious, ignoring Elsa's earlier warning. "But why? What do you do? Why go out? Why are you so afraid?" Unable to contain her own fury at Anna's words, Elsa lashed back. "And indeed," she snarled clenching her hand and preparing for attack "-it was said!" She shot her arm forward, a wall of sharp icicles being created from her ungloved hand. The entire crowd gasped and took a few steps back, in awe of what had transpired. Realising what she had done, Elsa looked to the people, anxious. The Duke glared at her, suspiciously. "I knew something fishy was going on... and poisoning." Concerned for Elsa's well-being in the situation, Anna gasped in shock. "Elsa…?" Elsa breathed deeply, grasping for the handle before bursting away through the door.

Finally making it outside, Elsa was frighteningly shocked at the sight before her. The courtyard was filled to the brim with a crowd of commoners who had been hoping for a chance to see their new queen. They applauded her arrival, offering kind words to greet her. Realising she was being perused, Elsa hurriedly grasped her dress, running down the entrance stairs and trying to weave through the crowd. She was blocked by a portly man, who bowed humbly in her presence. "Elsa Queen," he greeted. Pausing for only a moment like a deer in headlights, she dashed to his side, trying to get away, but the crowd was too thick.

A woman with a baby noticed her queen's distress. "Majesty… you okay?" Elsa gulped, shuddering as she backed away from the woman. She tripped backward, her ungloved hand connecting with the edge of a fountain. She stepped away from it, watching as horror as the whole fountain froze over, water solidifying into a twisted, intimidating shape. The crowd retreated, terrified. The Duke appeared in the doorway, shouting "It is done!" Elsa pleaded, "Stay away from me, go!" In that moment, a bolt of magic fired from her hand, freezing the steps the Duke and his guards had been standing on. They fell backwards as the bolt made its mark. Gathering himself, the Duke accused "Monster monster…!"

Elsa took a moment to gaze at her stiff hand, before turning to the crowd to see their reactions. The nursing woman retreated in fright, along with a man who had two children by his side. It hurt Elsa to know how her people reacted to her powers, so she ran off again, this time with nobody stopping her. Anna finally made her way out of the castle, just to catch a glimpse of Elsa disappearing. "Elsa!" she cried. Elsa didn't stop, Anna still calling after her as she made her way to the fjord. Trapped, Elsa took a few tentative steps backward. Just as she thought she had nowhere else to run, the water beneath her begun to freeze. She gave it a weary glance.

Anna was still hot on her tail, and made it through one of the doors in the castle wall, calling "Elsa, wait a minute!" Concerned yet curious, Elsa decided to put her foot on the salad juice of the fjord. It froze instantly under her. Scared and desperate, Elsa braced herself, running across the fjord with every step freezing as she made her way. "Elsa goes!" Anna wailed in her failure. Unable to stay steady on the surface of the ice, Anna quickly slipped over, able to do nothing but watch Elsa run into the mountains. Running to comfort her, Southern put an arm around Anna's shoulder. He then looked to the fjord, watching it freeze over in horror. "I… Fjord," he trembled.

He and Anna were powerless to do anything but look on in terror as the entire salad fjord froze over, the majestic salad fields beyond freezing to a crisp. With the fjord frozen, many ships were trapped, and none could either enter or leave Arendelle if they wished. Everyone was trapped there, and the entire kingdom was cut off in isolation.

Anna and Southern made their way back to the castle square, filled with people in shock and dismay at the sudden change in weather. "Snow… In July… Cream…" one of the people mused. For indeed, in addition to the ice at the castle entrance, the frozen fountain and the waft of snowflakes beginning to fall, there were traces of cream where Elsa had fired each shot of magic.

As they wove through people, Southern tried piecing together the events by talking with Anna. "What is…?" he inquired. However, shock setting in, she wasn't in much of a state to talk. "Or," was her only response. Southern tried again, "Did you?" However, he simply received the same answer as Anna shook her head, "Or."

Passing through, the pair passed Duke Weselton who was ranting to his guards. "Thank you! The snowfall, snowing! O queen, she cursed them in this country, and we have to stop, then!" He pulled one of his guards closer, begging in hysterics, "You must follow!" Overhearing, Anna interrupted him. "Is not all that established it is not!" she protested. Leaning in, the duke leered at her, suspicious. "You also sustainable? Thing you?" he asked. Anna reeled at the accusation, for she wasn't sustainable at all. "No, I'm perfectly normal." Southern backed her up, pitching "Yes, it's better."

With Southern by her side, Anna continued. "She is my sister and she did not..." She waved her arms vaguely, trying to find the right word for what Elsa didn't do, settling with "…monsters." The duke pointed to one of his men, who had been injured by Elsa's blast. "I am near him," he stated, as if it were evidence for his claim of a curse. Unimpressed, Southern sighed, "He slipped on the ice." However, it wasn't the ice which had tripped the guard. "Unfortunately, the cream!" the duke expressed. He and his men could handle ice, but Elsa's cream power wasn't something they could deal with.

Anna cut back into the argument, trying to reason with the duke and formulate a plan. "It was an accident! And shipped… but he did not," she acknowledged her blunder, casting a sideways glance at Southern. "My fault…" she lamented, lowering her head before continuing. "Today, it is not something to think about. I shot, so I to find." "Gain Saint! Towards her," the duke babbled. Southern gasped in his shock, "What is it?"

"The horse made me a favour!" Anna called as she proceeded to seek out said horse. Favours were not left unfulfilled in Arendelle. Southern followed, trying to keep her from taking on such a journey alone. "Anna, no. It's too dangerous," he tried to reason with her. Anna would not be swayed, so she gave her own reasoning, "Elsa is not dangerous. I take and I make," she assured. Despite being a woman who takes and makes, Southern still wanted to keep her safe under his own watch. "I'm going," he stated. But Anna was unswaying. "Do you care what it looks here?" she asked. Realising he'd be left in charge of Arendelle when she left, Southern's face shifted into a look of understanding as he uttered "Glory…"

With Everything clear, Anna mounted her horse as she bellowed "Follow Emperor!" making sure everyone recognised that Southern was in charge as temporary Emperor while she and the queen were absent. Before she left, he made sure he gave her a few parting words. "I'm sure you agree? I do not want to hurt you." Anna simply smiled down at him warmly as she confirmed, "She is my sister, and you will not hurt me." With that, she flicked the reigns and her horse rode off, sending her out of the castle walls in pursuit of her sister-wife.

A storm was blown over a cold, lonely mountain in a distant, snowy range. The wind swept over the barren, Wintery landscape as a lone figure scaled the tallest mountain. This figure was Elsa, alone in the aftermath of what she had done to Arendelle, without realising she'd locked the kingdom in an eternal Winter. However, Elsa wasn't alone for long, as she met with her contact for a progress report. Elsa mused over the situation aloud.

"Snow White in the night on the mountain for another progress report," Elsa hummed as she took the papers from Snow White and pondered over them. She noticed a few pages were missing, "No evidence review," and was perplexed by the situation in current politics. "Separation of the Kingdom of England… And it seems to me that I am the queen." Indeed, due to the current war, Elsa was now the queen of both Arendelle and England. She only took a moment to squint at the words detailing this, however, before she moved on to more pressing, personal issues. "And the mind is, as in the depths of the storm, and cries of domestic outrage…"

Elsa stopped and closed her eyes, clenching the papers as she pondered her current domestic outrage, for Anna going out and finding a man was much more than she could handle. The thought became too much, and she became enraged, throwing the progress report into the wind. Her rage caused her to challenge the heavens as she scaled the mountain. "I can not stop, God is not able to know what I am!" Snow White simply looked to Elsa with horror, before scampering away to chase down the scattered progress report.

As Elsa scaled the mountain, she sang, reflecting on her lifelong mantra and the beliefs she held with it. "Do not let it go, they can not see; You can not always be a good girl!" She then mused over her own mental state for a moment. "Listen, I do not know, I do not know…" A thought struck her, filling her with excitement. "Well, do I know now?" She sang as she tossed her glove into the wind. Could it be that using her powers enhanced her smarts?

"Let's go, let it be," she harmonized as she created some swirls of snow around her. "It is impossible to avoid," was what she sung as she recreated the snowman from her childhood. "Let's go, let it be!," creating more snowflakes and a small cloud of soft cream behind her. "Stop to turn around and close the door with cream!" was her tune as she sent the snow and cream falling in a curtain to the ground.

Energised, she continued. "I do not mind, as the saying goes." However, the more she looked around and she colder she became, she realised she wasn't so fond of the environment she had created. "I hate Winter…" Despite that, she still unclipped her cloak and let if blow away into the mountains, immediately regretting the decision. "Nothing more, but I do not like the cold."

Gaining a spring in her step, Elsa continued happily despite the cold. "Fruit, which is then in place of the opposite side can all sometimes seem a bit," she grew a little scared at the prospect as she went on, "The Board of Directors and I am afraid…" However, she decided she didn't care about the Board as she chirped "You can not make me!" With that, she bounded over a crest, making her way toward a deep ravine.

As Elsa approached the steep drop, she thought about ways she could deal with the Board of Directors. "What can I do to subsidiaries, trying to break through boundaries, that is not the law!" She created some stairs of spiky ice while continuing to ponder the situation. "It is bad, bad, far from me, that does not mean you!" She placed her foot on the first step, ice instantly smoothing under her.

Elsa beamed as she returned to the chorus of her song, expanding her bridge as she went. "Let's go, let it be. I was in Heaven: The wind spirit! Let's go, let it be!" She changed her tune as she stepped back on solid ground. "But I do not wanna dance!" she sang as she danced, twirling as she went. "Here I am!" she declared dramatically, stamping her foot on the ground and creating a giant snowflake on the ground. "And I am here," she reaffirmed her current position. Lowering herself and moving around swiftly, she gracefully once again declared "I hate Winter…"

It was on that note she begun building her glorious structure. Icy columns rose from the ground, rosettes crossing between them to form walls. The platform Elsa stood on was lifted by the pillars around her. Arches formed around some of the forming walls. Quickly and marvelously, an ice palace was born. With the basics taken care of, Elsa broke into song again as she worked on the details. "My current pulses through the Earth and snowflakes in the air!" She sent a burst of magic into the floor, which she sent up the walls to make a roof as she contemplated her existence. "My life is a spiral of sorrowful frost!" She then begun creating an intricate chandelier from the centre of the ceiling while marveling over her own powers. "And I think that the icy wind crystallizes laws in the snow!"

After she'd finished working on the intricate patterns, she took off her crown, gazing at it sorrowfully. She mused as she held it, "Yet then again… many of the past?" With that, she tossed the crown away, now belting her words with much more power and confidence than she'd ever had before. "Let's go! Let it be!" She sang as she let her hair down into a single braid, passing it over to her left side to hang freely. Using her powers on the fabric of her dress, Elsa took to changing its structure to create a sexy, revealing ice gown in place of her former conservative dress she had worn for her crowning as she belted "I will come like a phenomenon!" She strutted toward the palace balcony, creating a train for her dress in her step, repeating "Let's go, let it be!"

Strutting toward the balcony while rocking her hips seductively, Elsa proudly proclaimed "This is going to make the perfect wife." She'd take being a wind spirit back in Heaven over Southern taking her woman away from her any day, and be damned if she wasn't going to make an effort to get her back. Gesturing grandly as she strolled out onto the balcony, hips rhythmically swaying the whole time, she continued soaring into her new-found confidence boost. "I'm standing here, state-of-the-art!" Standing out in the open sunlight, her song reached its peak in a high note which could have been heard for miles, if there were anyone to hear it. She still wasn't a fan of the weather, as she felt the need to shout across the mountains "I hate Winter!"

Having dropped some of her idiotic tendencies in her freedom, and having transformed into the perfect wife, she gazed out over the wilderness with a smouldering glare as she announced for the final time, "Nothing more, but I do not like the cold." With that, she turned around and closed the door, this time using no cream to do so. With that, her transformation and song were done, and she rocked her hips back into her new palace to go about her day.


	5. Mountains of the North Me

The 5th chapter is here at last! Because I'm terrible at keeping track of time, I'm going to try and make a schedule for myself on this: I'll attempt to update every Friday, just like Your Grammar Sucks! (And, coincidentally, a handful of other, more _serious_ Elsanna fics.) Don't beat my door down if I don't hit Friday on the dot each time, it's just something I'll try to aim for so I can have some consistency with this. With that said, thanks to everyone for sticking with this, and may the hilarity ensue!

* * *

Anna rode through the snowy, creamy fields towards the mountains. She wasn't entirely sure where to go, but heading for the wilderness seemed like a good start. In her dismay at being unable to find her wife, she tried calling out to her. "Elsa! Elsa! I, your sister ... it makes you feel cool in summer. Sorry. They min F-F-F-F-F-F of the riots!" She shivered, hearing the howling of a wolf, and begun musing on the recent turn of events. "Of course, this would not have happened if you did not tell me your secret..." She then shared her thoughts with her horse. "Ha... she is turnips."

In that moment, the horse trod on a tree that had been bent over and hidden with snow. It flipped up, frightening them both. Anna toppled off and landed in a snow pile. She cleared her skirts from her face just in time to see the horse running off. "Oh, no, no! No, no, come back!" She was ashamed at the horse for not fulfilling its favour. She tried calling after it again.  
"No, no, no, no..." Then a thought struck her as she realised she'd be better off alone, since the horse wouldn't be able to climb the steeper cliff faces as she got higher into the mountains. "Good," she breathed, now happy to be alone.

As she pressed on and the night grew cold after the sun had set, she wasn't so happy to be alone. "Snow is fake and old!" she huffed, trudging through a snowbank. She then began to daydream of a warmer climate. "It is a magical tropical sandy beach with rocks and so hot-" she was cut off when she noticed a trail of smoke not too far away. "Fire!" she glowed, smiling with relief. Her happiness was short lived, for in that moment she slipped down the hill. "Enough!" she cried as she fell, landing in a small creek. Shivering and having lost her cloak, she gets up and walks to a quaint wooden cabin, as she shuffles over with her dress having frozen. "Cold cold cold, cold, cold..." she mumbled.

Anna made her way up the steps to the little hut. After a little trouble getting her solid dress up, she found herself faced with a snow-covered sign. She pushed it to clear it, reading the words out loud as she went. "Check Out The Tree," she thought of the odd name for only a moment because a smaller sign dropped its snow. "Oh! The sauna…" She liked the sound of a hot, calming sauna after her trek, so she made her way inside.

Anna stepped in to the cosy store, packed with shelves of varying goods. A gust of wind slammed behind her, pushing her fully inside and causing the bell on the door to jingle. Just as she started to look around, she was greeted by a merry voice. "Ho ho," she heard to the side. She turned to see a large, rotund man with ginger mutton chops and a full mustache. He smiled widely at her. "Big hit in the Summer! Cutout swimsuits, clogs, and the day and start your own boss?"

She gazed at him curiously a moment, pondering his thick accent before responding, shrugging her shoulders in a sigh. "Since I am wrong, than now. And shoes and clothes of winter ...?" She hadn't noticed any winter supplies when she walked in. The man's smile grew wider as held his fingers together. "In Winter, you die," he chimed. "Oh," she sighed, crestfallen. She saw some scarce Winter goods in the back and continuing talking. "Well, I am amazed. There is another young woman, a queen, and I do not know at this point?" A confused look overcame her features as she chose some boots and clothes.

The merchant looked to Anna with his warm smile as he replied, "You're just crazy enough to get out of the storm you love." In that moment, a rugged man entered Check Out The Tree (the Sauna) in a gruff manner. He was dressed head to toe in mountaineering gear, and his face was covered by a scarf. Anna regarded him with caution, but despite his mild confusion at the intrusion, the merchant continued, unwavering. "Ho ho... you," he greeted curiously. "Big hit in the summer!"

The stranger knew where he would find what he'd come for, but in trying to avoid him, Anna hadn't realised she was a point of interest to him. She pretended to not notice him and not show interest by looking away and whistling, yet he had an offer to make the young girl. Getting right in her face, he huffed "College." She gave the man a confused look. "What is it?" she asked. He handed her a pamphlet for Arendelle College, the place he was handing out pamphlets for. It wasn't the best way to make cash, but it helped. "For you," he noted sternly.

Anna skim-read a few of the words, noticing a beautiful picture depicting the college on the front. She was interested, that was for sure. She grabbed another one off him, writing her details on the back. "Right, E-Mail me," she beamed.

The merchant turned his attention to the stranger, who had made his way through the store collecting the items he required. "There is an error in the month of July, sir? So where is it located?" The stranger placed the items on the counter, obviously not interested in small-talk. "The north side of the mountain," he spoke flatly. The merchant took a quick look over the goods before putting a price to them. Seeing the adventurer didn't want to deal with any pleasantries, he kept his wording simple. "Forty."

"Forty?!" the stranger expressed his displeasure, yet still handed over the cash, exasperating "Thus it." "Oh, that's good," the merchant beamed. "So it's cold, and the distribution of the main problems is the demand," he continued chatting. The stranger huffed, rolling back his shoulders and getting something from his satchel. "Want to talk about the problem of supply and demand? I consume sugar to live." He retrieved a can of sugary, caffeinated beverage before removing the scarf from his face, revealing himself to be Kristoff. Of course, neither Anna nor the merchant recognised him. Uncapping the can and downing the thing in one gulp, he finished by cleaning his mouth with his sleeve. "It is currently difficult!" Anna blurted, laughing a little at the obscure sight before her. When the man gave her a stern glance, she stopped and changed the subject. "So yeah… I lead the unfortunate."

The merchant continued grinning at her statement, beaming "But I refuse to take a visit to the sauna and large trees. Alas!" He then turned to said sauna, which housed the man's husband and children. "Hello, my family," he greeted them warmly. "Ho ho!" they chanted and waved in unison. The merchant smiled at them kindly before turning his attention to Kristoff, who had started talking again. "I have to eat everything. To help me," he seemed to plead, a certain look of fear behind his brown eyes. The merchant piped up, "Fashion photography!"

Remembering what Kristoff had said earlier, Anna turned her attention back to him. "Well, just tell me one thing. What happens in the mountains of the north? A witch?" He wasn't impressed with the questions, so he sighed, "Yes! Deceiver, and when she did it." The merchant seemed to have his mind somewhere else, and replied to his thoughts out loud. "Why should I?" he asked nobody in particular. "True," Kristoff huffed. Having done business, he had no reason to stay, so he made his way to the door. "Well, hey now," he said as he opened the door to leave. "See you later!" the cheery merchant sent him on his way.

Outside, the man greeted his reindeer who was interested in Arendelle College's scholarship fund. The mountain man said thoughtfully "The blog, will get to college you." The reindeer snorted in approval, so he continued. "I have a place to sleep for us. And it's free." He looked towards a small barn, off to the side of the store. The reindeer nodded, pleased.

Back inside, Anna and the merchant had been talking. "I regret nothing. I add a litre of lutefisk, because we feel good." He then turned his attention back to her equipment. "Only clothing and shoes?" He inquired. She regarded the clothes and large bottle of lutefisk before her, then considered the few remaining items in the Winter department. She turned her gaze outside for a moment in contemplation.

The gruff man hadn't had enough money to buy everything, and she was sure they could do with some snowshoes…

Meanwhile in the barn, illuminated by a lantern and laying comfortably in hay, Kristoff was playing his lute and singing to his reindeer. Naturally, he was singing as his reindeer as well. Playing a few strings on his lute and unimpressed with recent interactions, he sang "The deer are better than men, Sven, do not you think that it is true?" Sven nodded his head around as Kristoff sang in his place. "Yes, people will defeat you to be free from fraud! Each one of them is poor." Kristoff smiled and patted Sven on the nose. "Thank you, mate" he replied.

He returned to twanging the strings of his lute as he sang on. "People, except for the information," he paused for a moment to look up at the roof as he rubbed his head, unsure of the nonsense he had just spurted out. Questioning his own state, he pondered "Sven, I do not feel right?" Still not feeling right, Kristoff again spoke in the voice of Sven, but the reindeer obliviously kept acting as if Kristoff was still making sense. "This is another good, for you alone!"

As sleep was close, and the recent severe change in weather made the future unsure, Kristoff took a moment to say a prayer, in both his voice and Sven's, of course. He then narrated their actions into song. "You and I prayed the dawn." Once more, Kristoff took on Sven's voice, deeply humming out "Good night." Sven then noticed some icicles in the barn, and began biting at them. Kristoff, however, wasn't pleased with this. He nudged Sven's side and sang "Do not bite the ice." They then curled up in the hay, ready to turn in for the night after a hard and eventful day.

Their rest was interrupted before it could start. Anna entered the barn at that moment, speaking kind words of grammatically incorrect praise. "Two beautiful," she complimented. Kristoff sat up with a start, only to relax again as he sighed "Oh, it's you. What do you want?" Anna straightened her posture, taking on a tone and look of authority as she stated "I want you to take me to the mountains of the north." Kristoff huffed as he snuggled back down into the hay, "I do not want to leave the area."

Just as he was getting comfortable, Anna pitched "Let me rephrase that…" Anna threw a bag, which landed squarely on his stomach. "H," Kristoff breathed, clearly being winded by the impact. Confused at what she could be offering, since he'd bought everything he needed from Check Out The Tree, he looked in to find a pair of snowshoes. Not bad. He then looked to her, curiously. She straightened again, commanding "Mountains of the north me… please." Kristoff simply glared at her for a moment, the potential meanings of what that phrase could be if it were an innuendo flying through his mind. When he didn't respond, Anna continued. "Look, I know the end of the Winter."

Kristoff considered Anna's offer before putting the snowshoes aside and laying back down. "We leave tomorrow…" He then looked at his reindeer, who seemed to be moping about his sore teeth after biting the icicles. "Forget the pain, Sven," Kristoff groaned as he was trying to settle back in for sleep. Right at that moment, another bag hit Kristoff in the face. "THAT!" he shouted in his surprise and annoyance. Realising her mistake, Anna started rambling, "Oops! E-mail me, E-mail me. Sorry non-min." Kristoff looked in the bag, revealing the large jar of lutefisk.

Catching herself, she cleared her throat and took on her previous demeanor. "We leave at this time," she decreed, pointing to the ground to make her statement firm, before turning on her heel and leaving the barn. When she was out of Kristoff's view, she sighed in relief and listened in as Kristoff opened the jar, took a hefty bite and passed it to Sven who turned his nose up at it and looked for the bag of carrots.

The trio glided along the hillside, Anna and Kristoff sitting in the sled with Sven running along quickly. Anna was holding firmly onto the front, smiling, clearly impressed with the speed. Sven was hanging his tongue out in excitement, like a dog with its head out a car window. Kristoff beamed, boasting "Always, I'm going to go fast!" Anna laughed, putting her feet up and mocking "Take it easy!" despite clearly enjoying the pace. Kristoff looked on, shocked, pushing her feet away. "Hey, hey! To get your feet down. The new cloth." He straightened the decorative cloth which was hung on the front of the sled, clearly unimpressed with her actions. "Wheat Lorem," he complained cryptically. Anna huffed, "Fu. No, not you."

Wanting to create some discussion, Kristoff changed the conversation to the day's events, curious about what had transpired. "Tell me then, what is all the fun of the ice queen?" Scoffing sadly at the thought of the events being fun, Anna explained, "Oh... that all sins. It will offer the same performance as the day he barely knows me. He said thank marriage-" Wondering if he'd need to deal with meeting other people on his journey with Anna, Kristoff interjected, "Wait a minute. Other friends and I meet?"

Anna was irritated by the interruption, however she continued. "Yes. Immediately go, and she was angry in her heart, I tried to escape, she took her glove-" Shocked, Kristoff interrupted again. "Wait a minute. If all of them want you on that day, they touched you?!" Annoyed again, Anna sighed, "Yes. All he kept the club, and then it would take too Lorem." Baffled, Kristoff exclaimed "Not a result of some parents to get him?!" Anna gave him a glance and shifted a little, before stating suspiciously, "Yes, it is... free."

Curious and skeptical about a man she had mentioned earlier, Kristoff scoffed "Oh yeah? What is his name?" Anna scrunched her face, trying to remember. Her eyes pushed together, almost shut, as she bit her lip in thought for a moment. What had that man's name been? "South Island?" she said, not entirely sure of herself. "As the food?" Kristoff asked, smugly. "Sandwiches," she replied without missing a beat. "Best Friends?" he challenged. Oh, Anna knew this one. "St. John Chrysostom and John." Kristoff was still challenging her, so he asked another, "Eyes." "Dreamy," Anna replied, star-struck at the thought.

Kristoff had one more detail. Sly as a fox, he inquired "Feet?" "The size of the Chinese, it is!" Anna stated with certainty. However, Kristoff just wasn't satisfied, so he went on. "How is it to eat bread with him in it? What do you do if you do not like it, the way the spirit of his face? What to do, if he hated to your friends?" Anna scrunched her face with that uncertain, deep-thought look again. What would Southern do with a man like this one? "He will take you?" she asked. Kristoff grinned dopily at the thought of being taken by a handsome prince. "And eat it," he sighed, mind clearly drifting elsewhere.

Anna wasn't quite sure how to respond to this. "I'm sorry, sir. He is the captain," was all she thought to say. Kristoff nodded, still in a dreamy daze as he agreed with her, "For all people." Anna rolled her eyes at how dreamy the mountain man became at the thought of her fiancé. Unimpressed, she huffed "Fu. It seems like it does not matter, it's true love." Growing serious, Kristoff shot her a warning glance and advised, "Know it is not love." Anna rolled her eyes again, mocking in a silly voice, "love Expert're." Kristoff pondered on this for a moment. "Not really, but I have some to be with."

Falling into her philosophical mindset again, Anna pondered on things aloud. "Love... can not be purchased with the priest." Sven stopped, and Kristoff warned "Stop talking." Anna thought he was just trying to shut her up, so she kept rambling, "No, no, no. Available to meet these-" This time, Kristoff covered her mouth, shushing her. Clearly miffed, Anna tried pulling his hand away so she could keep speaking, but he spoke first. "And I think. High." Several eyes shone ominously in the dark. "Sven go. Go!" he shouted.

Sven took off, and as they went, they were being perused by ominous men in armour with weapons. They looked like some kind of guard, or hired muscle perhaps. "Who are they?" Anna asked, shocked. "Personal empire," Kristoff stated, panicked. Some of the rich and eccentric in these parts would hire their own personal empires, out to do their bidding. The act was illegal in Arendelle, but this far out, such practices were unregulated. Right now, one of those very illegal personal empires were very interested in the contents of Kristoff's sled.

Anna nodded in recognition of the term. "Personal empire," she echoed. Searching around for something to grab or a way to help, she asked "What do we do?" Kristoff searched around their pile of supplies for some kind of weapon as he rambled, "Crash then I... no, it's not, just deny that." Confused by his outburst, Anna clarified, "I want to help." That didn't help Kristoff and gather his thoughts, however, as he blurted out "hindi." Anna peered at him curiously. "What?" she asked.

As they struggled to stay on the sled and avoid the attacks of the personal empire, Anna and Kristoff suddenly became engaged in a deep, heated argument. "I think not, because his evidence," Kristoff started. "Budget?!" Anna roared. "A meeting your wife!" he exclaimed, having remembered the odd arrangement of the royal family. "The truth of it!" Anna shouted, not wanting to be judged for getting engaged when she already had a wife. She swung Kristoff's lute, right at his face. "Wow!" he shouted, ducking just in time for her to hit an attacker who'd tried getting the jump on him.

He looked at her, curiously, while she beamed in her glory. It was short lived, though, for right then one of the personal empire dragged Kristoff from the sled, leaving him holding just one rope, swaying precariously as the warriors went after him. "Christopher!" Anna called, while grabbing a torch that had fallen from the sled in the scramble. "Kristoff it!" he shouted, unimpressed that she got his name wrong. One attacker grabbed his leg, causing him to flail in pain. "Oh!" he cried, both in pain and surprise.

Thinking quickly, Anna lit a roll of blankets on fire and shouted "Duck!" Kristoff looked at the mass of fire coming right at him, wide-eyed in horror as he ducked, right at the last moment. This sent his attackers rolling away into the night, with fire to deal with. "You will almost certainly fire?" Kristoff asked as she pulled him up on the sled, curious if she was used to this sort of thing. "But not me!" she denied.

Right then, Sven huffed warningly. This got their attention, and they realised they were speeding towards a ravine. Anna, set in action mode, directed "According to the sack, Sven!" however she was quite nervous, so didn't quite say what she'd intended. "We said no and he said that!" Kristoff expressed as he shoved some supplies in Anna's arms and tossed her onto Sven's back. "Well, for Sven!" he shouted as he cut the lines to the sled, and Sven began flying with Anna on his back.

Anna and Sven landed safely as Kristoff leapt from the sled. He landed on the other side, grasping the snow like a lifeline. The personal empire saw they had no way of reaching them, and left angrily. Kristoff looked down at his sled, which exploded, sighing "But... pay only." He then started sliding, the snow below him too loose to get a hold on as he slipped further and further toward the cliff-side. "Uh, oh. No, no, no," he huffed as he tried finding something, anything to grab onto.

A pickaxe flew the air, heading straight for his face. "Oh! No, no, no!" he cried, but the pickaxe landed right in front of his face. He mused for a moment over how he'd almost died, again, but hadn't. Anna shouted "Snap!" and Kristoff took that as his cue to grab on. Anna and Sven were pulling the rope, slowly but surely dragging Kristoff back onto solid ground. "Shake, Sven! Remove!" she was directing. When he was safe, they stopped pulling and he rolled onto his back, exhausted.

Looking down at Kristoff apologetically, Anna rambled. "Hmm ... I will not forget your face, and everything in them, in the service of the family members. And if you do not want to leave me for help." She then dropped her head sadly, shuffling away from Kristoff and Sven. Sven nudged Kristoff, and the man sat up, looking at Sven as he asked his advice.

"But I do not want them. Where she has not messed up?" Kristoff huffed. Sven gave him a peculiar look, Kristoff's moment to put on his reindeer voice. "But not only that," he pressed, Sven giving him puppy eyes. Kristoff sighed, "How could I be?" Sven had a habit of thinking of everyone as his family, and Kristoff's voicing of his thoughts reflected that. "But the new member of the family, or death with you." Cautiously taking note of Anna walking around senselessly, with no idea how to navigate, he huffed "For his part, sometimes it does not ... and you know I love you," he remarked to Sven, who had helped him realise he must help his new, honorary family member. So he called to her.

"Wait a minute. We have to go!" Anna span around, not having expected him to want to join her. "You?!" she expressed, shocked and overjoyed. She then caught herself, casually speaking "Of course, of course." She then thought for a moment of what skills she could offer for the journey, sharing "What can I do for you, is in the kitchen." With that, the odd group walked off together, beginning their great trek to the mountains of the North.


	6. Be Well rr de C DAHT Good

A/N: As promised, new Friday, new chapter! I had so much fun with this one. Olaf turned out great. But don't let me tell you here, read on and see the hilarity for yourselves, dear readers. Enjoy!

* * *

Dawn broke over a sharp mountain ridge, snow reflecting peach and soft pink hues. Scaling the intimidating peak were Anna, Kristoff and Sven. As Anna paused to catch her breath, something in the distance caught her eye. It was the town at her country's centre, sun glinting from the snow which covered the roves. Anna gaped.

"Arend…" she began, yet couldn't finish due to her shock and awe. Kristoff joined her, amazement and horror working its way into his face. "And so, it has a freeze," he wondered aloud. Anna was still in a state of shock. "And… well," she began, gesturing to everywhere around them. "Everything, Elsa's activity" she breathed, a little concerned. Kristoff spotted a castle down there, and wondering if that was her home, he pointed to it and asked simply, "It?"

With both warm memories of home and concerns for its future, Anna grinned stiffly and spoke warily. "Yes, welcome," she offered, hoping visits from this odd yet kind man in the future. Still nervous, she looked around and pointed roughly towards where they had been walking. "Therefore North Mountains?" she asked. Kristoff chuckled, pointing in the same direction yet a little above where Anna had been. "More," he implied ominously. Anna followed his line of sight, jaw dropping when her eyes landed on a monstrous peak poking through the clouds.

As the trio walked on, they found themselves in a picturesque, serene Winter setting. Firs covered in snow, willows with their hanging branches covered in frozen droplets, even a waterfall held motionless in the bitter yet stunning cold. Sven was prancing around in excitement, Kristoff was silently admiring the icy beauty, and Anna was completely captivated by her surroundings. Kristoff carefully ran his hand through the willows, causing the droplets to hit each other, causing a beautiful, tinkling chime sound. Sven followed suit, enthusiastically jingling the fronds with his antlers. Anna and Kristoff walked by a frozen over pond, breathlessly taking in the scene around them.

As Anna looked around, mystified, she found herself speaking praise. "I know it can be a very attractive winter," she breathed in awe. She wasn't, however, expecting a mysterious voice to agree with her. "Yes!" the voice chimed, agreeing. Suddenly, Anna and Kristoff were bewildered. The voice continued, "It's very nice, right? Or turn." Kristoff turned his head swiftly to Sven, wondering if he'd been able to talk this whole time. Anna glanced at him, thinking the same thing, giving Sven a curious glance. Sven, however, was just as confused as they were, grinning meekly at them.

The three walked on, seeking out the source of the voice as it continued chattering away. Whoever was speaking was very curious about their newly found company. "Did you grow up? Or are you the joy of all the fruit?" Anna looked around, somewhat captivated and amused, while Kristoff glared around suspiciously. Sven sniffed around, trying to seek out the source. As the voice seemed to grow closer, it kept blabbering. "And I felt a little red, chartreuse…"

The mysterious speaker found himself walking up behind Kristoff and Anna, merry all the way. Sven was the first to spot him, and took a double take as he saw the little snowman wondering up to them. The jolly little snowman was still talking when he strolled up to them. "How about purple, not yellow. Yellow Snow? Brrr... it goes. I and I alone?" He seemed to chuckle at his own joke.

Finally, Anna and Kristoff turned to each other, simultaneously spotting the little fellow of living snow between them. Grinning and turning to Anna, the stout figure assumed they must have been here before, spreading his arms in a warm greeting. "Welcome back!" he beamed. Anna, however, didn't feel so welcome. Creeped out, she gasped and screamed, kicking the snowman's head right off his body. Kristoff caught it, looking at the face curiously, yet was also creeped out. The jolly little guy just stared back at him, prompting Kristoff to simply state "And you," before tossing the head back to Anna and commencing a game of hot potato.

Anna threw the snowman's head back to Kristoff, with a cry of "I do not like it!" Kristoff tossed it back, playfully saying "Backatchya!" The snowman, however, wasn't having as much fun as Kristoff. His little body running at Anna, the snowman pleaded "Do not drop me." Not wanting a decapitated head talking to her, Anna tried harshly shushing the snowman by demanding "Do not!" Eyes full of concern, the head's formerly cheery demeanour was replaced with remorse. "So our first bad…" Finally growing frustrated, Anna yelled "Nothing works!" as she threw the snowman's head roughly at his body.

The poor little guy was thrown back quite far into the snow as his head crashed into his body, little feet wriggling as he struggled to get himself upright. When he finally managed to do so, his head was on upside down. He was glad to be reunited with his body for a moment, until he realised something wasn't quite right. Confused as to why the world was rocking in his vision, he queried "Wait, what do I see? Why have to land on the boat?"

Kristoff and Sven stared quizzically at the stout little man while Anna gave him a sympathetic look. Rushing towards him, she muttered "And... wait." Grabbing his head, Anna corrected his position, fixing her horrible mistake. Realising he'd been fixed, the snowman looked at himself in proper shape, thankful. "Oh! Thank you!" he beamed. Getting used to his presence, Anna smiled and nodded. "Peace to you," she greeted kindly. "Now, I look good!" he piped. She gave him a strained look, realising something was missing. "Well, almost," she said, reaching into the bag of carrots.

While the snowman was distracted looking at Kristoff and being uncharacteristically quiet, Anna started moving the carrot to his head. He turned at the wrong moment, however, causing her to shove the carrot right through his head. "It! To hurry!" he yelled, the impalement causing his brains to scramble. As he cried out, Anna swiftly recoiled, apologising profusely. "Oh! Great. Sorry! Me... what the good I am with you?" she blurted, realising that she probably wasn't the safest company for him. Kristoff pulled a face, clearly thinking she'd seriously hurt the snowman. On the other hand, the snowman was preoccupied.

Noticing the small bit of carrot poking from the centre of his face, the snowman begun touching and looking at it. He wasn't too happy about the whole ordeal. "Are you crazy?" he huffed. "I'm afraid! My nose. It's like a small buffalo." He was going cross-eyed looking at the thing, while Anna was reaching behind him to push it more towards the front of his face. As she did so, the mental interruption caused him to blabber incoherently again. "How? Welcome back! Wow. I feel great!" Hopefully, the damage wouldn't be permanent.

Wanting to start anew, the snowman tried again. "Powder... ready to start something. Hey all. My past. I feel comfortable and welcome." Anna grimaced, for it seemed she had done some damage to the poor fellow's mental state. Realising that Elsa must have built him before leaving him to wander alone, she asked "Abandoned?" However, a memory stuck her like a bolt, and she made a statement before he had the chance to answer. "Just... Olaf." Not knowing how she knew his name, but noticing that introductions were getting started, he prompted "And you ...?"

Accepting that this snowman was indeed the Olaf from her childhood, Anna breathed un sheer amazement, "Oh my..." Catching herself, she then gave the introduction. "Anna," she said simply. Looking to her company, Olaf asked "The funky looking ass?" Anna assumed he was talking about the reindeer, and politely introduced "Sven this is." Nodding and wanting to know the other, he asked "Uh, no. Tia?" Confused by his words, she thought he wanted confirmation, so she repeated herself. "Sven." Confused, yet accepting that both had the same name, he babbled "Oh. EAE! They're- though... me and make it easier."

Kristoff stiffened, unimpressed when he realised he'd been referred to as an ass. Olaf, however, didn't skip a beat as he made his way over to Sven, though he soon became occupied by his nose again. "Them. Look, I'm trying to kiss my nose. I love you too!" Despite being amused by Olaf trying to contort his face to kiss his own carrot-nose, Anna had more pressing issues to discuss, so she changed the topic.

"So, get Elsa?" she asked. Knowing it would be easy to find her, Olaf answered "Oh, yeah. Why?" Anna replied with another question, "You know where it is?" While they were talking, Kristoff had removed one of Olaf's stick arms, examining how it still moved as if it were attached to his body. "Interesting..." Kristoff breathed. Olaf still wasn't skipping any beats. "Oh, yeah. Why?" he repeated. Anna didn't answer him though, because she needed to know if he could take them to her. "Think you us the way?" Again, Olaf asked in the same tone "Oh, yeah. Why?" Kristoff was still holding Olaf's arm, observing the way it moved in time with the other despite being detached. "How does it work?" he questioned aloud, bending the loose appendage.

Growing annoyed and distracted, Olaf used the arm to slap Kristoff across the face, quickly retrieving it and putting it back on his body. "Well, Sven. Focus," he snapped before quickly returning to his inquisitive state, asking Anna "And what happened?" Kristoff was able to answer him on this one. "Let me tell you why. When Elsa to spend the summer back." Olaf grew dreamy at the mention of Summer. "Summer? Oh, I do not know why, but I think the heat and the sun, and all the fire…" Amused, Kristoff became sarcastic. "For real? I think there is a lot of experience with heat," he smirked. Innocent as a child, Olaf didn't catch his tone, sincerely replying "Oh, no!" He continued sighing as if he was captivated by a great dream. "But sometimes I close my eyes, and imagine what would happen when the summer comes…"

Caught up in his thoughts of Summer, Olaf began singing to the trio about his greatest dream. "Bees are humming, all children are brush pile, and I will do what you do in the summer snow." Oblivious to the fact that it didn't snow in Summer, Olaf was dancing around Anna and Kristoff blissfully. In his mind, however, beautiful summer scenes filled with snow were flashing through his mind. As he danced and hopped about, Olaf pictured he was doing all manner of things from dancing in fields covered in soft summer snow to bathing in a hot spring and even dancing with seagulls on snowy beaches filled with fire.

"Drink in hand, burning sands of snow, there is probably a great tan this summer," he sang as he imagined himself tanning with the aid of fire. He then pictured the sky, clouds blowing away to make room for the new season as he bathed in the sea, "Seeing the end of the summer and winter hazards encountered, and find out what is hard water, wear warm right!" Clearly, Olaf didn't realise that solid water was what he was made of. As Anna and Kristoff curiously watched his antics in the still-wintry landscape of the real world, he continued.

"I can not wait to see what I thought I was, think about it! Conditions and cool summer dresses." He imagined himself wearing a trendy summer dress, which the current season was just not fit for as Anna had discovered herself earlier. As Olaf danced about imagining he had a seagull friend and was twirling a fashionable cane, he created a merry little tune of gibberish, muttering "Daxin Daxin, because, uh, Hephzibah Hephzibah Hephzibah Heffsiba Heffsiba uh Bo!"

It became even more apparent that Olaf didn't fully understand the concept of Summer as he hummed, "The very hot and cold, and the compilation of them, it makes sense!" He then babbled, "Daxin Daxin Daxin Daxin Daxin Daxin Daxin Daxin Be well rr de C DAHT good!" causing Anna to feel even more sorry for the damage she'd done to his brain with the carrot. Olaf, however, was blissfully unaware and sang on. "Suitable lateral winter is time to live and embrace, but I am in the summer, and I leave - MergingHearts happy! When life is hard to do, I will stand for my dream; another summer day, the release of Walking 'steam."

In his dream world, Olaf was having a picnic with Anna, Kristoff and Sven as he chirped "Oh, the sky is blue, also you too." In his daydream, his new friends turned a healthy shade of blue. In real life, however, they were utterly confused. With another line, Olaf continued, "Finally, I'll do that in these summer ice." Confused and put off by Olaf's antics, Kristoff sarcastically teased, "I do not want to talk to him." Shocked at how impolite the ice harvester could be, Anna shoved his shoulder and snapped "You will not dare!" In the meantime, Olaf had been preparing for his final, operatic note. When the two were done bickering, he bellowed "Summer!"

Having finished his song and wanting his ideal fiery summer to begin, Olaf bounded off and called back to them, "And come on! Elsa's way. She reduced summer." Rushing after him, Anna replied "I come!" as Sven bounded with them. Kristoff stood back in disbelief as he sighed to himself, "Someone's got to say." Worried for the odd snowman's wellbeing, his jaw dropped. He was a simple mountain man. What had he gotten himself into?

Back in Arendelle, it was getting colder by the minute. Ice clung to every surface, the bitter air penetrating all warmth. Two citizens were arguing over a pile of wood, desperate to maintain any source of heat. The first man turned a piece of wood as he argued, "No, you do not have shell downwards. Bark up." The other simply turned it back, saying "Down the old path." Unimpressed with his ramblings, the first man spoke again, "Skin up." They started a back-and-forth argument. "Yap down!" "Skin up!" In their argument, neither noticed the small boy who snuck in and took some wood for himself.

The very picture of light in the darkness, Southern Ireland walked through the crowd handing out clothing for those in need. "Cloak. Is there any one need outfit?" he asked generally. Gerda, the head maid, took his hand and looked to him with a warm smile, despite the cold. "Arendelle grateful to you, my lord," she praised him. He thanked her with a nod before continuing his announcement to the people. "The palace was opened. He was clear and hot soup in the Great Council." He nodded to one of Arendelle's guards, "Here he is. Results out," as he walked by Duke Weselton, on the other hand, wasn't going to let him pass so easily.

"Son of Hans, you do nothing as we just sit here and freeze at the same time you give Arendelle all the goodies?" the Duke sneered. Southern, irritated by the mention of his father, huffed at the old man. "Princess Anna had told me and-" but he was cut off by the Duke's crazy ranting. "And that's another thing; shining, the daughter of a conspiracy may be an evil sorcerer to pay for all of us!" At this, Southern angered, growing harsh. "Questioning the princess. She left me in charge, and I do not teragak-bit to protect the Arendelle betrayal." The Duke was taken back by the accusation. "Conspiracy?!" he blurted.

Their discussion was cut short, however, when a horse ran into the castle square, bucking and neighing in distress. Southern approached it carefully, in an attempt to calm it. "Wow! Wow! Wow, kid. He easily. He easily," he cooed. It worked, and while the horse was still scared, it calmed down enough for him to recognise it. It was the horse that had owed Anna a favour, returning without her. Something was wrong.

Southern gazed up at the skyline, finding the Mountains of the North in his field of vision. Looking between them and the horse for a moment, he devised a plan. Fitting perfectly into the role of temporary Emperor, he announced "Enter distress! We need volunteers to go with me to look for it!" Volunteers from both Arendelle and abroad offered their services in the search. Duke Weaselton spoke up, "Volunteer two men, my lord!" He then whispered to his guards, instructing "Adjusted anything, and you encounter a Queen, you have to let go of her and the cool, you know?" The two brutish men shared a sly glance, their Duke's meaning known.

Meanwhile, the strange quartet of princess, ice harvester, reindeer and snowman had been continuing their journey. They found themselves in a rocky outcropping, covered in snow and dangerous windswept icicles, all blown to one side. Cautiously making his way through the hazardous obstacles, Kristoff thought to ask Anna about her plan. "So, how are you going to stop this again?" he inquired. Mishearing him, she answered boldly, "Oh, I was talking to my sister." Rolling his eyes, Kristoff trued again. "What is the plan?" he repeated. However, before she could answer, he decided to mention what was at stake. "My company has been put on ice, put on your sister."

Knowing all the things that could happen if she failed her journey, Anna hung her head in worry. "Yes," was all she could muster to say. Kristoff put a supportive hand on her shoulder, soothing her in the only way he knew. "So, do not be afraid," he advised. However, his words didn't do much to calm her. Nervously brushing her hair back, she cried "What am I doing?" Her breakdown was interrupted, however, by Olaf's input.

"Oh, yeah!" he piped. Beaming, he praised "Elsa is the best, softest, hottest thing ever." Anna wasn't so sure about her sister-wife being the best or softest thing ever, but she found herself quietly nodding in agreement at the snowman's last point. It was only when he was done speaking that he realised he'd been impaled on one of the sharp icicles. He looked down at the protrusion from his body, tapping it slightly. "Oh, look at this," he murmured. He them beamed, smiling bright as the sun, "Kill me!" Anna and Kristoff gave him an odd look before walking on.


	7. I Can Not Control Myself!

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for being a day late with this one, but some stuff got in the way near end of this week which prevented me from writing the last part. Everything is well now, so without further delay, here's the chapter! Also, some of you may have noticed that I've returned to a formatting style similar to the first chapter. That's because somewhere along the way, I kind of forgot to keep my eye on the grammatical rule that states you should make a new paragraph every time a new character speaks. Forgetting that rule has made this somewhat unpleasant to read in places, with run-on paragraphs and all. In light of this, throughout the next week or two, I'll be going back and fixing every chapter to keep it all neat and organised. This won't interfere with the time the new chapter is uploaded, and I'll work on that in between writing and translation time. So keep you eyes open for the repaired chapters, complete with new and improved grammar, coming soon! This has been a beastly long and informative A/N, so I'll leave it there. Have fun and let the hilarity rage on, lovelies.

* * *

As the group pressed forward, they came to an impasse. A steep, menacing cliff stood before them, seemingly blocking the path forward. Kristoff and Anna eyed it cautiously. "What happened?" Anna asked.

Kristoff took a moment to admire the beauty of the harsh stone. "This is too cool," he breathed. He then started fumbling through one of their few remaining bags. "There is only one method, and you do not know how to climb a mountain," he stated as he searched deeper.

Anna called out, "Who said that?" but Kristoff wasn't looking. Sven was. After a moment he nudged Kristoff on the shoulder, getting his attention.

Kristoff looked up, seeing Anna attempting to climb the cliff freestyle. He gave her a tired look, sighing "What to do?" She didn't hear him though, too focused on her task at hand.

Stressing through the immense effort it took to climb, Anna strained "I am... my sister."

Kristoff rolled his eyes as he expressed "You'll have to kill me. I can not stand you."

Anna, in turn, rolled her own eyes as she got one of her feet up onto a precarious spot, groaning "You worry me."

Blinking, folding his arms and leaning back, Kristoff deadpanned, "Or not." Continuing in a lighter tone, he smirked "As you know, Elsa did not even want to see you."

Anna slipped, almost falling from the rock-face as she struggled to cling. "I will put in September, I have to stress here," she mumbled.

Not wanting to give Anna until September to finish her climb, Krisstoff continued to sass at her, "You know, most people do not want to disappear to the mountain to be alone." Anna actually agreed with him on that point.

"Nobody wants to be alone. There are also processes and-"

Kristoff cut her off, boasting "I am not alone... my friends, remember?"

Remembering what he'd said earlier, Anna affirmed "You have a teacher of love."

Grinning and nudging Sven, Kristoff beamed, "Yes, dear priests!"

Getting her foot stuck, unable to climb further, Anna grew unusual confidence given her predicament. "Say... I'm almost there," the gleamed. Breathing, taking in the cool air, she commented "It seems a little atmosphere here."

Seeing she was barely a few feet up, Kristoff chuckled "Wait a minute," as he reached back in his bag to find the mountaineering equipment.

However, just in that moment, Olaf decided to re-join the group. "Hey, Sven?" he called. "Make sure this is the solution, but I found a staircase that leads to the place where you want to go."

Anna looked to Olaf with glee, happy to be out of her situation. "Haha!" she cried. She suddenly let go of the cliff, shouting "Alhamdulillah!" as she fell. Her fall was softened by a bewildered Kristoff, holding her in his strong arms with a bemused, questioning look on his face. All she had to say was "Caught!" before she left, then continued with "Thank you! It's like a workout estate management issues."

He simply looked as she dashed towards Olaf, a look of confusion melding in admiration as she went. He knew now the bold, firey redhead would be a valued friend, given she didn't end up killing either of them on their journey.

When their group made their way around the path Olaf had found, they found themselves gazing up at a glorious, towering ice palace. It was strong and intimidating, yet somehow soft and beautiful at the same time. Anna found herself in awe of its feminine beauty, gasping "Female."

Kristoff, however, had his mind elsewhere. He was hungry, and found himself muttering "Ribs. I could cry," in his starved state.

Anna rolled her eyes at him, speaking under her breath, "Next. I can not win." She left him behind to climb the stairs leading to the entrance of the palace.

Sven smiled at the hungry ice man, before dashing off to try and climb the stairs himself. He promptly slipped over, unable to stay steady on the icy steps. After trying to get up several times, he cried out an unhappy reindeer sound. Kristoff shook his head, saying "Well, take it easy. I Gotcha," as he grabbed the merry yet exhausted reindeer from behind, slowly lowering him off the steps.

"Stay here, my friend," Kristoff instructed, and Sven immediately sat like an obedient dog. Kristoff then walked up the stairs himself, admiring their structure as he ran his hand over the railing. "...Innocent," he commented.

When Anna reached the top of the stairs, Olaf was already there, waiting. About to knock, Anna hesitated with a pained look on her face. She'd knocked so many times in her life, to no answer. What would change now?

Olaf eyed her curiously, confused. "Knock Knock... Just..." he encouraged. When she didn't knock, he glanced back to Kristoff who was making his way up the stairs. He whispered "What about ...?" but Kristoff wasn't paying any attention because he was still hungry. Olaf rambled on, "When you think that she knows the outcome?

Finally, taking a deep breath, Anna knocked. The doors opened on their own, leaving Anna surprised. "Ha. Opened!" she expressed. She then turned to Kristoff, saying "But first you need to stay here."

Unimpressed, Kristoff gawked, "Why?"

Anna explained, "Last time I shared with her, the snow."

Still unhappy, yet understanding, Kristoff said "It's okay, but do aid." He then continued glaring at the icy, creamy structure and admired, "Ice cream is my life!" Indeed, it seemed Elsa's powers also extended into ice cream. The colours it made in the structure were beautiful.

Thinking he and Anna were leaving Kristoff outside alone, Olaf greeted "Goodbye, Sven."

However, Anna stopped him short. "Also, Olaf," she soothed.

Olaf was saddened, asking "I?" in his disbelief.

Anna patted his hand, saying "Give us a mini," before she walked in alone.

Olaf said "Pai." He then sat on the steps outside the castle. "One… Two…" Kristoff gave him a glance, and grunted out the numbers, joining "Three… Four…"

When the doors closed behind Anna, she was free to walk around alone and admire the structure. She called out to Elsa, "Elsa? I ... Anna?!" She slipped on the sheer ice floor, a little messy with bits of cream and ice cream slicking its surface.

Managing to regain her balance, she heard Elsa somewhere above her calmly stating "Anna." Anna looked up in time to see Elsa emerging from the shadows. What she saw was her absolutely beautiful sister, having transformed into the perfect wife.

Anna stared at her for a moment, taking in her absolute beauty as she smiled down at her from the top of the stairs. When Anna spoke, she was blown away. "Elsa, you will see a variety of... difference... it's good, and this place is great," she complimented.

Elsa smiled as she replied softly, "Thank you, I did not know that I could."

Anna started looking for forgiveness and a resolution as she said "I'm sorry... what happened. If you want to know-"

Elsa cut her off timidly, not sure how to react to her sister-wife who had tried getting a man. "O best. You do not need to apologize... But go, please," as she played with her hands.

Anna looked up and smiled softly as she said "I'm here."

Elsa backed away, walking onto the balcony on the level above. She smiled sadly as she requested "You... download Arendelle."

Anna pulled out her phone, ready to download the Arendelle backup files for if the country ever crashed. As she did so, she looked up to Elsa, commanding "And you."

Elsa sadly shook her head, declining "No, I'm here. Sunflowers. As for me, I say that injure everyone."

Anna gave her an odd look, straining "Yes... see that-" She was cut off again, this time by Olaf.

From outside the castle, his voice was heard excitedly counting "58... 59... 60th!"

Elsa warily looked to the door, gasping "Wait a minute. Why?"

Olaf bounded through the doors, happily booming "Hello, I'm the last one, and I'm happy for cosy warmth!"

Shock, surprise and awe spread across Elsa's features as she asked him "Eventually?"

Olaf looked to her shyly yet was bashful as he asked "Save me. When you remember that?"

Elsa smiled warmly as she looked to him curiously, asking "So you will live forever?"

Olaf flexed his hands uncertainly, wondering aloud "Iconium... I think?"

In a state of awe, Elsa looked at her hands which were able to create infinite life. Anna broke her thoughts, commenting "The facts according to cherish children... They are close. We will be the same."

As Elsa looked upon Anna's smiling face, her mood suddenly shifted into one of horror and anxiety. She was experiencing a flashback, the moment she struck Anna when they were children. Not knowing what was going on in her mind, Anna was confused, especially when Elsa trembled "No, we do not need. Goodbye, Anna," after being perfectly happy a moment before.

Anna stood, starting to go after Elsa as she retreated. She insisted "Elsa it-"

Anna was yet again cut off by Elsa turning back and trembling "I was just trying to protect you," as she continued to leave.

Anna followed and called after her, "You do not have to protect me." However, she quickly grew timid and begged "I was scared. Pls do not off me."

In that moment, a thought hatched in Anna's mind. All could be resolved if she let Elsa stay in her ice palace and left her for Southern Ireland. She still followed Elsa so she could voice these thoughts through song. "Let the door slam, observe. The reason for the first time ever, finally, in scientific terms. For the first time in history, we can not hold hands."

Elsa felt tormented, attempted to escape from Anna's onslaught, however she was followed the whole way by her singing sister. "You can go to the north, this," Anna gestured around them, referring to the palace of mixed cold goods around them. Catching up with Elsa at the entrance to the top level, Anna belted "You have to live in fear, for the first time in history, if I leave here."

Elsa considered this carefully, considering her own standpoint on the topic at hand. She began gently as she harmonised, "Anna… Coming home, waiting for life. Come and enjoy the day, and its open doors."

Anna tried interjecting, "Yes, but-"

Anna's attempt just lead to Elsa cutting her off for the third time since she arrived. "I know it. In general, I want you. Yes, I am single, but I'm not free! Stay with me, and you'll be safe." She delivered the last line as she lead Anna back inside, wanting to keep her safe wherever they found themselves. As long as they were together, it didn't matter.

Anna whipped away from Elsa, snapping "No, you do not do this!" She raised a single finger and pointed at her for emphasis.

Elsa looked at her solemnly, gesturing to herself and whimpering "This means that you do not need?"

Anna replied, beginning "It seems that I do not know that I-"

Elsa cut her off, yet again, offering to improve their relationship. "What can I do?" she asked.

The conversation was bought to a halt as Anna squeaked "Arendelle, deep deep deep, deep."

Elsa reeled, gulping "What's this? What?"

Anna responded without really explaining anything, "The appearance of the face is the eternal... anywhere." It was true, there was a face that was always present in Arendelle, a lot like a moon that never set. It was a glitch in Arendelle's system, one that was unable to be resolved.

Elsa wringed her hands as she hesitated, "All in all?"

Anna simply stated "Well, you can go."

Desperately not wanting to leave Anna, Elsa cried "No, I do not, I do not know - I do not know how!"

Piping up and unswaying, Anna sang "Know that you can! And I know that it can be!" It was then they commenced their duet, Anna returning to the chorus "The reason for the first time."

As snow and cream began swirling around them in an uncontrolled storm, Elsa turned away from Anna as she wailed "Oh, I'm stupid, I can not let you go!"

Thinking Elsa's state of distress would work in her favour, Anna encouraged "Worry."

Growing even more worried at Anna's suggestion, Elsa warned "If you are not a disaster escape me!"

Still trying to get her idea of separation across, Anna played with her wedding ring as she suggested, "Can we take this apart."

Staring at her hands while being utterly distraught, Elsa cried "I can not control myself!"

Having trouble finding her way through the storm to talk to her sister-wife, Anna insisted "Have a storm retirement!"

Glaring at herself in a reflective ice wall and turning back to face Anna, Elsa groaned "Ohhhh, thank you, Anna does not want to and it makes you hate it!" in a state of utter annoyance with her at this point.

Realising her grave mistake to attempt leaving her sister for Southern Ireland, and noticing just how distressed Elsa truly was at the prospect, Anna changed her tone, soothing "Do not be afraid."

However, Anna was far too late. Elsa was already in the clutches of a severe panic attack, her storm growing stronger every moment. "The responsibility is great!" she cried.

Thinking maybe Elsa could control more of the weather than wind and snow, still trying to calm her, Anna suggested "Make us strong sunlight."

Unable to calm down at this point and being concerned for Anna's safety, Elsa pleaded "It's not safe for you here!"

Looking to her ring more fondly this time, musing over how foolish she'd been and how she did want to stay with her perfect wife, Anna rejoiced "Can we find each other!"

However, Elsa lost her words in her utter state of grief, clutching her head as she fell into a melody of pain, yelling "Oh!"

Anna continued making her way toward Elsa through the relentless storm, beginning to glow as she beamed "Replace this winter."

Elsa's storm was growing to an immense strength, obscuring everything around her with swirling snow and cream. She was reduced to screaming wordless pleas, unable to get anything out other than "Ahhhhh..."

Continuing her encouraging phrase, Anna sang "And all is well..." However, all was not well. Elsa's storm grew to a strong point, swirling closer and closer to her.

In a sudden moment, all of her cream and snow was sucked into herself as she cried in anguish "It can not be me!" Her power was released in the form of magical ice cream, ripping out of her in sharp points all around her. One of the ice cream bolts hit Anna directly in the chest, glowing an ominous vanilla colour as it was absorbed into her.

After hearing the commotion, Kristoff rushed in calling "Hold it!" He'd heard a great deal of the argument, how Elsa had wanted to stay with Anna, and as he cradled her and helped her raise to her feet, he asked "Do you agree?"

As Anna struggled to stand, she spoke remorse, "I wish… I wish I had."

Warily looking between Anna and Kristoff and noticing how close they seemed to be, Elsa stuttered "What's this?" Remembering the incident with Sir Southern Ireland, she realised she probably didn't want to know, reeling "Wait, is not important to me. You can go."

Anna, having totally changed her mind, begged "No, I know that we think will work!"

However, in light of her recent actions in the height of her anxiety, Elsa wasn't so sure about what she should do and quaked, "What can I do? What is the right to stay in the winter? Please tell me?"

Noticing the menacing cracks and spikes of ice that were crawling up the walls as the cream began to gleam red, Kristoff cautioned, "Anna, I think we'll leave."

Realising that Elsa had decided to stay alone in the Mountains of the North because of her initial wish for divorce, Anna pleaded "I can not let you, Elsa."

With one last painful glare at Anna, Elsa dictated "Yes, you will." With a gasp, she thrust her hands toward the floor in a burst of magic. A great snow monster with ice-creamy arms and legs rose from the ground in a flash, growing with each short moment that passed by. Olaf looked up in admiration of his new little brother, grinning childishly. Anna and Kristoff, however, weren't so pleased. This encounter was going to be an interesting one, that was for sure.


End file.
